Will Sparks Fly?
by thatgirl2006
Summary: Summary Inside...please read and review.
1. Summary

**Ok guys this is an idea that just popped into my head while I was watching a movie. Let me know what you think. I am not sure how far I will take this, so input is greatly appreciated. I don't have a title for it yet, so if you can think of one you will get credit and a sneak preview of the first chapter when I write it. Thanks so much… xoxoseleana**

**Summary:**

Jude is a journalist and working undercover at a local high school to get the story. Tommy is a teacher at this local high school. Watch what happens…will sparks fly or will one be denied???


	2. Just The Beginning

Hey guys, here's chapter one, hope you like. I wanted to get a quick one up this week. As always please review. Any comments, criticism, or ideas are always welcome and very appreciated.

Just the Beginning  


Jude walked into the office building with her hair pulled back in a ponytail and white button down shirt and dress jeans. She walked up to her assistant and asked for her messages.

"Here you go Miss Harrison" he said handing her a stack of small pink slips.

"Thanks." Jude said walking into her office, glancing at the plaque on the door that said Jude Harrison assistant music column editor and flipping through them and throwing them down on her desk. Sighing as she started on the huge stack of paperwork in her inbox and thinking to herself _I wish I could get some field work, this is a total waste of my time. Assistant music column editor my ass, more like the person they make do all the paperwork._ As if they were reading her mind a voice came over the intercom and told the whole office area about the all staff meeting in five minutes. Glad to be off paperwork duty, at least for the time being, she stood up and walked down the long hallway and into the conference room. Sitting down in one of the twelve plushy chairs at the long oak table and watching all her co-workers file in thinking to herself not noticing her boss Georgia coming in and the room becoming quiet.

"Okay, down to business," the dark haired woman said "We need a story and we need one fast. I am so sick of being scooped by our competitors. Any ideas?"

There were a few murmurs and a few whispers. "Oh C'MON people, what do I pay you for, someone has to have something." This broke Jude out of her trance and she raised her hand and said "I have an idea."

"What is it?" Georgia asked gratefully.

"Well, it's more of a half of an idea," Jude said "we could get the inside scoop by going undercover."

"That is a great idea," Georgia said "Jude get right on that."

Jude looked up shocked. "What, me?"

"Yeah, unless you want someone else to do it. You asked for field work, since it was your idea I thought you would want it." Georgia replied. Jude smiled and nodded.

"Great, now next thing on the list…" Georgia continued, but Jude was too lost in her own world to even pay attention for the rest of the meeting thinking to herself _finally my own story, this is gonna be good. _


	3. Where The Next Road Goes

Thanks so much to my one reviewer…Lil Spazzy Q, this one's for you. So without further ado, Chapter 2! Hey that all rhymes…wow I'm a dork…lol. As always please remember to review!!

**Chapter Two**

Jude sat in her office thinking up ideas for her new undercover story. Jude heard a knock on the door and Portia walked in.

"So you got anything yet?" she asked

"Not really, I am excited to finally have my own story though." Jude answered.

"What about just winging it?" Portia asked sitting down in a chair across from Jude.

"Yeah, that would be good, but I still need something to go on," Jude said. Just then Georgia walked in and "You ready to go Jude?"

"Yeah." She said grabbing her things and walking out and getting into a van parked in front of the office building. When she got into the van she saw video monitors and wires everywhere. She sat down and Georgia began briefing her on how everything would go. The people in the van begun hooking up a hidden camera to her inside the silver guitar necklace she wore around her neck and explained to her that everything caught on camera is transmitted to a receiver in the office and how she must keep it on at all times. She also had to check in with them once a week. Once they made it to the school Jude walked in and got her schedule from the office. Looking down she sees that she has Music Theory and Composition, Math, and Music History.

"Math, I hate math. Well at least I have two good classes out of this." She thought to herself as she walked down the hall, people shooting glances at the new girl. Jude walked halfway down the rest of the hallway and into the classroom where her Music Theory and Composition is held and sat down. She watched the other students file in and saw them sit in their seats. Suddenly she felt someone standing over her, looking up at two girls one blonde and one brunette, both with fake tans and D&G sunglasses perched on their heads, smiling she said

"Hi, I'm Jude." The girls smiled at her and said "Hey Jude" with a small giggle causing Jude to roll her eyes, the blonde girl continued "Since you're new I guess we'll let it slide, but you're in my seat."

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know seats were assigned." Jude said starting to pick up her things.

"Yeah, they're not, but we sit here everyday" she said "and it has the best view, so move."

"Dudes, leave her alone" said a tall blonde guy and turned to Jude and said "Hey I'm Spied."

"Jude" she answered and then asked "The best view of what?" Just then the teacher walked in and said "Karma, Sadie, sit down please so we can get started." Jude looked up and saw a dark haired man wearing jeans and a black short sleeved button down. _That's what they meant by best view _Jude thought to herself. He set his paperwork on his desk and turned to the class and said "looks like we have a new student today" he glances down at the paper in his hand "Jude Harrison, welcome to our class, I'm Tom."

Jude smiled and said "Hey"

Tom smiled and said "Now back to the assignment, I want you guys to write those songs I told you about. They can be about anything you want, any style. They are due by the end of the week and they need to have arrangements and full lyrics."

There were a few groans and a couple "What arrangements too?" Tom chuckled and said "Well guys I told you from the beginning that this wasn't going to be easy for you. Now you have the rest of the class period to work."

"This shouldn't be too hard" Jude thought to herself opening her notebook.

"Sadie, no. I am not doing this assignment for you. You joined the class, you do the work." Spied said interrupting Jude's thoughts

"C'mon Vin please." Sadie said giving him a pout. Jude rolled her eyes and Spied said "Not this time Sades."

"Fine." She said in a frustrated tone and walked back over by the girl now known as Karma.

The bell rang and Tom looked up and said "Turn your ear training assignments on your way out and I will see you tomorrow." Everyone packed up their belongings and filed out.

"Jude." Tom called after her.

"Yeah" she said turning to him. He motioned for her and she walked over to his desk.

"Just want you to know that if you need help with anything you can feel free to talk to me."

"Thanks. Nice to know." Jude said with a smile. Tom nodded and said "No problem" and looks at the clock "You should probably get going so you aren't late for your next class."

"Yeah, I probably should, it's just math though…I hate math, we just don't get along." Jude said the latter with a laugh. Tom laughed and said "Yeah same here, but it would be a good idea; you know that math is used in composing music."

"Yeah, I know." Jude said as she picked up her messenger bag and swung it over her shoulder and gave him a small wave and a smile while walking out the door. Jude walked down the hall and into her math room. Math class flew by, mainly because she barely paid attention. When the bell rang Spied walked up to her and asked her if she wanted to eat lunch with him and his friends.

"Sure." She answered and followed him to the cafeteria. They got their lunches and Jude made a face at whatever the mystery meat was on her plate causing Spied to laugh and say "Yeah pretty sure the food is that bad everyday, but what can you expect its high school." Jude laughs and they sit down at a table with Sadie and Karma. They give Jude a weird look.

"So Jude where did you get that outfit…the thrift store?" Karma said

"No, actually I didn't, but I gotta ask you…where did you get those fake D&G sunglasses, they look almost real…" Jude said earning a glare from Karma and Sadie. Spied chuckled and him and Jude talked about Music until the bell rang Jude being completely ignored by Sadie and Karma. Music History was Jude's next class and when she walked into the room she saw a somewhat familiar face.

"So twice in one day hunh." She said.

"Yeah, you must be real lucky." Tom said. Jude laughed and took her seat. A few minutes later the lecture started.

"OK, today we are gonna start our discussion on how the Council of Trent impacted Gregorian Chant and then if there is time we will go into Classical music."

The class period flew by and Jude couldn't believe that she actually found a history class interesting. _Having a cute teacher doesn't hurt either…_Jude thought to herself as she walked out the doors and started down the sidewalk and towards her car when Spied walked up beside her and asked

"Do you wanna go to the party downtown with us tonight?"

Glancing over at Sadie and Karma who just rolled there eyes as if to say whatever and Jude shrugged and said "Sure why not." Spied nodded and said "Cool, see you at 8." He walked back to the girls and they whispered to him as they walked away. Jude got in her car and drove home and sat down in her yard and started working on the song she had to write for Tom's class.

A few hours later, when she finally liked the chorus and the hook, Jude decided to get ready for the party.


	4. That's How I Feel

**Thanks for the reviews guys, you are awesome!**

**If you wanna see the dress I am talking about, just PM me!**

**One last thing…the deal with Shay is he works part time as a DJ and part time at the magazine that Jude works at so he knows about the story deal and stuff. **

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Brazen Hussy is a real designer, they make awesome clothes. Simply Not Enough is by Cory Lee and Call Me When You're Sober is by Evanescence.**

**That's How I Feel**

Jude walked into the club dressed in a black bubble halter mini dress, black leggings, black strappy heels, and her ever present silver guitar necklace. She flashed the bouncer her ID and walked in. As the beats pounded through the speakers, Jude made her way down the stairs and over to the dance floor. She spotted Spied and waved; he walked over to her and yelled over the music "Hey, you made it! Come on, we have a table over here."

Jude nodded and Spied grabbed her hand and they weaved through the dancing bodies. Once they got to the table Jude saw Karma and Sadie throw surprised looks at her. Jude smirked and thought to herself _Showed them_ and silently thanked Portia for her help.

"Hey guys," she said "what's up?" Sadie and Karma just stared at her with their mouths slightly agape, jealousy radiating off them.

"What?" Jude asked curiously.

"Nothing, I…We just barely recognized you, that's all" Sadie stammered.

"That is Brazen's new fall line, it's not even out yet, where did _you_ get that?" Karma said with a tone of both amazement and snobbery.

"Let's just say I've got connections." Jude said with a smirk silently thanking Portia once again.

"Looks like the right ones." Spied said. Karma rolled her eyes and Jude giggled. They sat there and talked for a little bit and Jude heard her favorite song being blasted through the speakers.

"I love this song!" Jude said "Let's go dance."

Karma and Sadie both agreed and got up and walked out on the dance floor. Jude turned to Spied, who just shook his head no.

"Ok, but you're missing out." Jude said and turned to walk away. She saw Sadie and Karma dancing together so she walked out to the middle of the dance floor and started to sway with the beat.

_Breath, Breath_

_You got me waitin  
every second motion feels like a year  
communications fadin  
when I speak you don't even hear._

Jude danced, really getting into it. She put her arms up around her head and swayed her hips side to side.

_Your always satisfied  
don't care for truth, don't care for lies  
so who am I  
to care for you_

_My love is everything you need  
but its simply not enough  
I make love  
you take love_

_For years I gave you everything  
but its simply not enough  
I make love  
you take love  
_

She felt someone come up behind her and start dancing with her, but she didn't care.

_How could this happen  
when the love you had for me was so pure  
anticipating when the house,  
the car, the kids were fo'shore_

_Now it is changing  
I cant see threw, I cant see us two  
so who am I  
to stay with you_

_My love is everything you need  
but its simply not enough  
I make love  
you take love  
_

He put his hands on her hips and swayed with her.

_For years I gave you everything  
but its simply not enough  
I make love  
you take love_

_Breath, Breath_

_I should have said  
my one regret  
to hold on  
for so long_

_Now this time  
I must decide  
I cant stay, I cant go  
its over_

_My heart is breakin  
with every move I'm makin  
I'm sure hesitating  
that I cannot find the strength anymore_

_I wont live a lie  
you don't love me, you don't even say  
so who am I  
to wait for you_

_My love is everything you need  
but its simply not enough  
I make love  
you take love_

_For years I gave you everything  
but its simply not enough  
I make love  
you take love_

_I should have said  
my one regret  
to hold on  
for so long_

_Now this time  
I must decide  
I cant stay, I cant go  
its over_

_My love is everything you need  
but its simply not enough  
I make love  
you take love_

_For years I gave you everything  
but its simply not enough  
I make love ( I make it, you take it)  
you take love_

When the song ended Jude turned around and smiled.

"Hey sexy man" she said giving him a big hug.

"Hey" he smiled hugging her back.

"Long time no see, how you been?" Jude asked.

"Good, how 'bout I buy you a drink and we can catch up." he said

"Sure Mase, let's go" she said linking arms with him as they walked through the thick crowd and over to the bar.

"What can I get you?" the bartender asked

"Rum in Coke no ice." Mason said.

"Windsor with Mountain Dew." Jude said.

"Wow, breakin' out the hard stuff already?" Mason asked jokingly "Bad day?"

Jude laughed and said "Let's go over there and I'll explain it to you" pointing to an open booth in the corner.

Mason nodded and put his arm around her waist and they walked over to the booth. Jude explained about her story, school, and going undercover.

"Wow, you're life is never boring is it, how do you like it so far?" Mason said chuckling.

Jude laughed and said "It's gone pretty good so far."

Glancing over her shoulder she saw Sadie and Karma still shooting glares her way, Spied flirting with some random blonde Jude never met before and a familiar dark haired man walking towards them.

She turned back to Mason and said in low tone "You see that guy walking towards us?"

"The cute one with the dark hair?" he answered as he looked over Jude shoulder.

Jude nodded taking a sip of her drink "That's Tom, my music teacher."

"Oh really, no wonder you like this school so much." He stated with a smirk. Jude playfully hit his arm and muttered a shut up as Tom walked up by them.

"Hey Tom." Jude said casually as she turned slightly just as he was about to pass them.

Tom just about did a double take and said "Jude, hey" detouring from his previous location and walking over to there table "you made it, having fun?"

"Yeah," Jude smiled "they played my favorite song, so night's pretty good so far."

"So that was you," Tom said with a slight tone of interest and Jude smiled. Mason looked between the two and smirked.

Jude saw Mason smirking out of the corner of her eye and said "Tom, this is my friend Mason."

Tom looked over at him and said "Hey man" and they shook hands. Tom looked at Mason for a second more and said "Mason Fox, right?"

Mason nodded. "Like your work." Tom said.

"Thanks," Mason replied "I…" but before he could reply a tall brunette walked up behind Tom and grabbed onto his arm lightly and said "Hey hon, c'mon, the people I wanted you to meet are here." in a tone stating he had no choice but to make her decision.

"Oh Rach, this is Jude, the new student I told you about." Tom said "Jude this is my girlfriend Rachel."

"Hi Jude," she said quickly before turning back to Tom "C'mon, they are waiting."

Tom nodded and said "Nice talking to you guys, Jude I'll see you tomorrow." Jude nodded and they walked away.

"Too bad." Mason said once Tom was out of ear shot

"What?" Jude asked curiously

"The guy you have the hots for is taken." Mason said simply as if it were totally obvious.

"I do not have the hots for my teacher." Jude said

"Sure," Mason said "you just don't know it yet." he said the latter in more of a mumble.

Jude rolled her eyes and he continued "Guess who else is here tonight."

"Uhhhh….Queen Victoria." Jude said quickly with a tone of sarcasm and then laughing at the look Mason gave her.

"No, but that would be a sight, it's Shay. He's the DJ tonight." He said "Hey, maybe he'll let you sing!"

"Mase, you know that dream left with high school." Jude said

"News flash hon, you are in high school and didn't you mention that you get extra credit in your music class for karaoke?"

"You have a point there." Jude said interested

"Of course I do, don't I always?" he said sarcastically "Now come on!"

Grabbing her hand he lead Jude to the stage and she called up to Shay "'Ey Shay Shay"

"Shorty, my girl" he exclaimed "you finally ready? I saw you dancing and was wondering if I was ever gonna see you tonight."

Jude smiled as she grabbed his outstretched hand and he helped her onstage. She whispered to him what song she was gonna sing and he nodded. "Hey guys, looks like T-man is doing extra credit K-night tonight so put your hands together for the first contestant of the night Jude Harrison!"

Jude could feel all eyes on her. She looked around and saw Mason giving her a thumbs up of encouragement, her classmates waiting for her to show them what she got and Tom's eyes watching her from the other side of the room, smiling at Shay's intro.

"You ready Shorty?" Shay asked her through the microphone.

Jude nodded and said "I am going to sing one of my faves from Evanescence." She cued the music with a quick nod of her head and Shay hit a button on the soundboard and a piano came out of the speakers. Jude drew in a breath and closed her eyes and started to sing

_Don't cry to me.  
If you loved me, you would be here with me.  
You want me, come find me.  
Make up your mind. _

Jude bobbed her head with the metal beat.

_Should've let you fall,  
Lose it all,  
So maybe you can remember yourself.  
Can't keep believing,  
We're only deceiving ourselves,  
And I'm sick of the lie,  
And you're too late. _

Jude belted out, really getting into the song and moving with the beat.

_Don't cry to me.  
If you loved me, you would be here with me.  
You want me, come find me.  
Make up your mind.  
Couldn't take the blame,  
Sick with shame.  
Must be exhausting to lose your own game.  
Selfishly hated,  
No wonder you're jaded,  
You can't play the victim this time.  
And you're too late._

Jude opened her eyes and saw a variety of looks from everyone in the room. The greatest mixture coming from her classmates: glares, surprised, excited…but the one look that actually mattered was one of intrigue and critique, coming from the man watching her from across the room.

_So, don't cry to me.  
If you loved me, you would be here with me.  
You love me, come find me.  
Make up your mind.  
You never call me when you're sober,  
You only want it 'cause it's over - it's over.  
How could I have burned paradise?  
How could I, you were never mine?  
So, don't cry to me.  
If you loved me, you would be here with me.  
Don't lie to me, just get your things.  
I've made up your mind_.

As she softly sang the last note and looked out into the crowd. Most of her classmates were clapping, Sadie and Karma were clapping, but they rolled there eyes and looked away, Mason was cheering from his spot in front of the stage and finally she made eye contact with Tom, who just smiled and gave her a quick nod. Jude turned and handed the microphone back to Shay, who said "Awesome job, you been practicing?"

"You know it." Jude smiled and jumped down off the stage and Mason gave her a hug and her drink back, saying "See that wasn't so bad was it? Did you see there reactions?"

Jude smiled and saw Spied waving her over to where the trio was now sitting.

"Dude, that was awesome!" Spied said as soon as they were there.

"I guess it was ok, if you are into that whiney, angry music" Sadie said.

"Oh shut up Sades, you're just jealous" Spied said "cuz of Tom's reaction. He liked hers better than yours."

"Shut up Vin." Sadie said with a tone of annoyance.

"What are you talking about guys; all he did was smile and nod." Jude said

"You got a smile and a nod?" Karma exclaimed with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah." Jude said simply with a shrug.

"That's like an equivalent to a Grammy nomination with him," Spied said "he's a cool guy n all but when it comes to music he's Lord Squinty Frown, the major perfectionist."

"I see." Jude said. Suddenly Sadie went wide eyed and her jaw dropped slightly. She elbowed Karma and whispered something to her. Karma looked past Jude and went wide eyed too. Jude was just about to ask what was going on when they simultaneously said "Oh my god, it's Mason Fox."

Spied just looked at them and they continued "the guy Tom was telling us about last week, you know, the songwriter guy. You referred to him as that songwriter dude that writes kickass songs."

"Ohhhhh." Spied answered. Mason and Jude laughed.

"Hey guys." Mason said with a wave. Just then Shay came over the speakers and said "Ok guys last song of the night, grab a partner and lets get down n blow the roof off this joint!"

"Come on guys, let's go!" Jude said quickly, pulling Mason with her onto the dance floor. They started dancing and the three still at the table started talking.

"So, you think they're a thing?" Sadie wondered out loud.

"I don't know, maybe. But he's like 24, she's 17. Isn't that like illegal or something?" Karma said.

"Whatever dudes," Spied said with a slight tone of disappointment at the thought.

Jude awoke the next morning with a start. She looked around and realized she fell asleep at her table. _I so shouldn't have had those drinks last night. _

"OH SHIT!" she yelled, seeing that she was already late for homeroom. She rushed around to get ready, grabbing her coat and running out the door.

At school she walked down the crowded hallway, people pointing and laughing. _What the hell are they laughing at?!?! _Jude wondered. She ran into the bathroom and looked in the mirror and just about died. The word LOSER was all but tattooed to her forehead. She let out a sigh of frustration while grabbing a handful of paper towels and wetting them. Scrubbing her forehead and thinking _how much of an idiot do I look like, I can't believe this happened. _Once she was finished she gazed at the huge red mark on her face. Shaking her head and walking towards the door thinking _today is gonna suck, I am so outta here _she walked into the hall and towards the main doors.

"Where are you going?" someone asked just before she was about to open the door. Jude knew who it was without even having to turn around.

"Home." she said simply.

"Wouldn't that constitute skipping?" they asked.

"Yeah, I've been having a shitty morning," she answered in a heated tone turning around "and here is the last place I want to be."

"Well, do whatever you want," they said "but you're gonna miss out today, we were gonna have some fun and it would suck if you weren't there." Jude gave them a small smile.

"How about this, you don't skip my class and if you are still having a shitty day I'll look the other way any you can just have the rest of the day off." Tom said.

"Ok," she said "but I'm not going to math."

Tom laughed and said "I think I can live with that."

Jude and Tom walked into the classroom and Jude went to her desk, people just looking at her. She then realized that she was still wearing what she wore last night. _That is gonna leave the wrong impression._ Jude thought to herself. _Could this day get any worse?_ But to her surprise, it didn't get worse. She actually had fun in class, which made her mood better. When the bell rang, signaling the end of the period, the class filed out and Jude sat at her desk, finishing putting her things in her bag.

"You doing better now?" Tom asked

"A little yeah," she answered "you were right."

"You wanna talk about your shitty morning?" Tom asked, trying to make her feel better.

Jude smiled and asked "You sure you wanna hear about it, my life isn't really all that interesting."

Tom nodded and Jude continued "Well. first I woke up late, with a hangover, had to speed to get here, missed homeroom, had LOSER stamped to my forehead because I slept on my hand, now I have a huge red mark from scrubbing it off and I just realized that I am wearing what I had on last night, which makes it look like I didn't go home if you know what I mean."

"Wow," he said "That does make for a pretty bad morning."

"Mmmhmmm" Jude agreed.

"You know what, you could always do what I do during the bad times." Tom said simply.

"And that would be…" Jude asked with a tone of curiosity and sarcasm.

"Write a song, poem, story, anything." he answered "the best ones are the ones with a meaning behind them."

Jude nodded saying "That is a really good idea."

Tom smiled "Glad I could help."

"Me too." Jude answered. "So how was your night?"

Tom let out a chuckle and said "Pretty dry actually. The execs from Rachel's company were at the club last night and they bored me to death."

"But besides that torture, it was good." Tom finished with a nod.

"Cool." Jude said.

"You did a great job last night by the way." Tom told her after a minute or so.

"Thanks, it means a lot coming from someone besides Mason, since he is a little biased." Jude said the latter with a small laugh.

"No problem," Tom answered "How do you know him anyways?"

"Mason?" Tom nodded, "I met him years ago and we just kinda clicked."

"I see." He answered. They sat and talked some more until the next bell rand signaling lunch.

"I should probably get going," Jude said "Your next class is coming."

"Yeah," Tom said "you gonna stick around?"

"Might as well," Jude said with a smile "I only have one class left."

"Cool, see you then." He responded. _Her smile is beautiful, NO STOP IT, she's your student. _Jude walked out, trying to banish similar thoughts from her head.

By the time lunch rolled around, there were so many different stories about her and last night, it was insane. From the minute she walked into the cafeteria she had people whispering and pointing as she walked past, shooting questioning glances, among other things. She rolled her eyes and sat down with Spied, Karma, and Sadie. Right away the two girls started playing twenty questions and talking really fast.

Jude looked at Spied, who just shrugged, and she said "Guys, knock it off."

They looked at her curiously, so she continued "Nothing is going on between me and Mason and none of the other crazy rumors are true, so just stop."

They just looked at her and shrugged, continuing an earlier conversation. Just then Jude's cell phone rang. She answered it and walked out of the cafeteria and out the front door of the school building.

Jude listened to the person on the other line and said "Ok, I'll be right there."

Hanging up, she walked to her car and drove off towards the city.


	5. Another Thin Line

**Thanks for the reviews guys!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything…if I did, Tyler's hair probably wouldn't be so short…lol, but it's cute.**

**Another Thin Line**

Jude walked into her office building as she hung up her phone. Right as she stepped off the elevator at her floor she had Portia at her side leading her into the conference room. Georgia was standing at the head of the table, with the rest of the staff seated down the two sides. Jude took her seat and listened as Georgia finished talking. At the end of the meeting Georgia turned to Jude and said "So have you come up with a story line yet?"

"Not yet." Jude answered.

"Why not?" Georgia asked

"It's been a day and a half," Jude snapped slightly "gimme a break."

Georgia looked at her with raised eyebrows and Jude sighed and closed her eyes. Opening them she looked at Georgia and said "I'm sorry G, I've been having an off day."

Georgia nodded, surprised Jude would snap at anyone. _Wonder where that came from._

"Ok, you're free to go." Georgia answered.

Jude stood up and walked towards the door. Georgia chuckled to herself as she heard Jude mumble "And we couldn't have done this over the phone why?"

After Jude walked out Portia walked into the conference room and saw an amused Georgia.

"What's so funny?" Portia asked

"Apparently Jude has a bitchy side." Georgia said.

Portia laughed, having known Jude for years, said "Yeah, there's something you probably want to see."

_Jude_

Jude was in the elevator on her way down to the parking lot thinking to herself. The elevator door opened with a ding two floors down and a tall brunette woman walked in. Jude recognized her immediately and looked down, pretending to be searching her bag.

The woman looked at Jude out of the corner of her eye and said "A little dressed up for a day at the office aren't we?"

Jude glanced at her and "Maybe."

"Jude right?" the woman asked

"Yeah. Rachel, right?"

Rachel nodded "Taking a day off?"

"No, just finishing up my internship for the day and now I am headed back to school."

"I see." Rachel said.

"So, how long have you and Tom been going out?" Jude asked after a short and slightly awkward silence.

"Why gonna try and steal him from me?" Rachel asked, when Jude gave her a confused look Rachel started to laugh.

"Just wondering." Jude answered.

"Because you aren't his type," she said firmly "and you should probably change before you go back to school. You don't want people to know if you've been sleeping around do you."

"Excuse me?" Jude said surprised as the door opened with a ding and Rachel walked out.

Before the door closed Jude called after Rachel with a smirk "Sounds like you think you have something to worry about."

Rachel turned and looked at her about to say something but the doors closed and the elevator continued descending until it came to Jude's stop, she laughed to herself about the look on Rachel's face and walked to her car and drove back to school.

Jude made it back to school just in time for her last class. She walked into her Music History class and sat down right as the bell rang.

"Close call Dude." Spied said to her, sliding into the seat nest to her.

"I know right." Jude answered.

"So where'd you run off to anyways?" Spied asked

"Just had some stuff to take care of."

Spied nodded and just then Tom walked in to the room and started class.

"The topic of the day is the Baroque period." Tom said "Does anyone know the meaning of the word 'Baroque'?"

"Something that needs to be fixed." Spied joked causing the class to laugh.

"Not broke, Ba-roque," Tom said putting emphasis on the first syllable of the word "like q-u-e."

There was a silence, then Jude raised her hand "It means irregular shaped."

Tom nodded, "Good, now can anyone tell me, since music and art are oh so closely related, which artists work foreshadowed the Baroque period?"

"Michelangelo." Jude said along with a few others.

Tom nodded and the class continued in the twenty questions format for the rest of the period. The bell rang and the class filed out, Tom calling after them reminding about the assignment due for the next day. Tom looked up and saw Jude and Spied still working on it. Spied stood up and said goodbye to Jude and she nodded still working intently, not lifting her eyes from the paper.

Suddenly Jude let out a sigh of frustration, causing Tom to look up once again and asked "Do you need help with something?"

Jude shook her head, stood up, and walked past him. He could tell by the look on her face she was mad so he stopped her by lightly grabbing her arm and said "Jude, what's wrong."

"Nothing," she said "Me and my slutty self have some stuff to do, so if you will excuse me…"

"You're mad because some immature high school girl called you a slut?" Tom asked. _I didn't think something like that would bother her this much; she always seemed not to care what other people thought._

Jude looked him in the eye and said "No. I am not mad because some immature high school girl called me a slut. I am mad because a full grown woman called me a slut and accused me of trying to steal her boyfriend. Both of which I did not do, so yeah I am a little pissed. I mean I don't even know this girl."

"That's harsh." Tom said.

"Tell me about it." Jude said slightly sarcastically.

"I have to go." Jude said after glancing at the clock "See you later."

"Bye." Tom answered

"Bye." Jude waved and walked out the door swinging her messenger bag over her shoulder. Tom watched her leave curious as to why she suddenly had to leave and what the whole story was. He shook his head and gathered up his papers and stuffed them into his bag and walked out if the classroom locking the door behind him. He walked down the hall and out the front doors and to the parking lot. As he was driving he saw Jude walking down the sidewalk with her I pod on. Slowing down he called out his window "Need a ride?"

Jude pulled out one of her ear buds and turned her head to look at whoever was talking to her.

"No thanks, I only live on Madison. I can walk." She answered.

"That's like eight blocks. C'mon, I'll give you a ride. Besides, that's they way I'm going already."

"Ok." Jude shrugged, getting into the car and buckling in.

They sat there for a little bit quietly before Tom asked "So what happened to your car?"

"Oh, Mason borrowed it and couldn't back in time. I told him it was fine, that I would walk." Jude said.

"I see," Tom said. After a short silence he asked "Who called you a slut anyways?"

"Turn left here." Jude said, then turned to him and said in a joking tone "What is this twenty questions?"

"Maybe," he said "or I just want to figure out why you were so upset."

"Well, I'm not a home-wrecker, so I think I am going to take the high road and be quiet for now."

"Alright." Tom said with a confused look on his face.

"Here's my stop," Jude said and Tom pulled over in front of her house.

"Thanks for the ride." She continued.

"No problem, see you tomorrow."

"Yep." Jude answered, then Tom started to drive off. As she walked up to her house she saw a black Honda Civic fly past and the person inside glared at her and kept driving. Jude rolled her eyes and went into her house.

Tom pulled into his driveway and got out, thinking about what Jude had said about not wanting to be a home-wrecker. He walked into the house and started making coffee. Just then he saw a black Civic pull into the driveway and heard the car door slam and then Rachel walked in through the front door.

"Hey hon." She smiled, walking up and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi," he said "how was your day?"

"Oh, you know. Same old same old." She answered "You?"

"Good," he answered and was about to continue but Rachel cut him off.

"Oh hon, some of the company people are coming over tonight."

"Great." Tom said sarcastically, but Rachel didn't notice since she was too busy walking around the house doing random things.

"You'll never guess who I ran into at the office today."

"Who?" Tom said pretty much humoring her.

"That new student of your's." Rachel answered "Jude."

**A/N: Hey guys, what do you think Tommy's reaction will be? Thanks for reading and please review.**


	6. We Need To Talk

**Thanks to those of you that are reading, or should I say sill reading and also thanks to you that reviewed. I apologize for the delay, hope I didn't lose any of you. Hope it makes up for it. **

**Dance moves are above the words that they belong with…I didn't know how else to put them in there lol. **

**Disclaimer: same as always…**

**We Need To Talk**

Tom was sitting in the dining room with Rachel and the company people barely listening to what the conversation was about. He stood up to leave the room, only then was he even acknowledged since Rachel's company had walked through the door. Not that he cared really though.

"Tom dear, where are you going?" Rachel asked

"Excuse me," he said politely quickly thinking of an excuse to leave "I have some work to finish up before tomorrow."

Rachel nodded and as he walked down the short hallway he heard them all start to laugh at something that was supposed to be witty, probably at his expense, he wasn't doubtful about that. None of the people in that room thought much of teachers, mainly because teachers don't make a six figure salary. He walked into the adjacent room and grabbed his jacket off the back of the chair and slipped out the door. Drawing in a breath he slipped into his jacket and turned left when he walked off the final step. He walked down the sidewalk deep in thought with his hands in his pockets, without any destination in mind.

* * *

Jude was sitting on the floor in her living room, leaning her back against the love seat writing in her notebook, stringing together words that really don't make sense together. She closed her notebook and stood up. She stretched her arms above her head and then walked into the other room. Jude pulled her hair back into a bun and grabbed her phone. She flipped it open and called Mason as she walked out into her front yard and sat in the grass. She got his voicemail so she was about to leave a message but she saw him pull up to her house with her car.

"Hey Mase." She smiled at him.

"Hey," he answered "What's going on?"

"Nothing much," Jude answered "I just need your help with something."

"Ok, but if I help you, you've gotta help me with something." Mason answered.

"Sounds good." She answered.

"Cool. Now what did you need help with?" Mason asked.

Jude pulled a folded piece of paper out of the pocket of her jeans and handed it to him.

He skimmed over it and said "Well this is pretty good, what do you want done with it?"

"I don't know, it just doesn't seem right, I've played it over and over in my head and it's just not working. The lyrics are good, I like them; it's the second part of the chorus I don't like much."

"How about this?" he said pulling a pen out of his back pocket and changed a couple of the chord variations.

Jude read it over and nodded approval, "Thanks."

"What would you do without me?" he smiled.

"Well, I would pass out, unconscious, and probably die." Jude joked.

"Really now." Mason stated amused.

"Yeah, like this." Jude said and fell to the ground, pretending to faint.

Mason picked Jude up bridal style and shouted "No, no, Jude come back to me…don't go into the light."

Jude laughed and opened her eyes and Mason set her down. "Ok, what did you need help with?"

"Well, I wrote a new song for a female voice." He replied, his voice drifting at the end of the statement.

"Mason, I don't want to make another video." Jude responded quickly to his implication.

"Jude, they love your videos and besides, you already agreed." He reminded her.

"Fine Mase, be that way." Jude said I mock exasperation.

Mason smiled went to his car and got his camera and a garment bag.

"Here, put this on." He said handing her the garment bag and he started to set up the camera.

Jude walked into the house and quickly changed into the outfit that Mason handed her that consisted of a white beater, black strapless corset top with magenta laces going up the front and black lace with pink detailing around the hems, a black mini skirt and black flats with a jeweled skull on the outside edge of opening. She read over the song as she walked out the door and let her hair down.

"Ok, Jude stand right here," Mason directed her and placed his hands on her shoulders, positioning her. "Then start when the music starts."

Mason walked down the set of steps and over to his camera pushed record and said "Hot, take one."

He pushed play on the CD player next to him on the ground. The music started and Jude started to sing from the doorway where the small porch ends and the steps begin.

_**Oh, Oh, Oh  
You're so good to me baby, baby**_

Jude stepped down on the first step with her right foot with her hands on her hips

_**I wanna lock you up in my closet when no one's around**_

Then down on the second step with her left, crossing over the first

_**I wanna put your hand in my pocket because you're allowed**_

She stepped off the last step, feet shoulder width apart and pointed at the camera_  
__**I wanna drive you into the corner and kiss you without a sound**_

She threw her fist up in the air_  
__**I wanna stay this way forever I'll say it loud**__  
_Jude shook her head at the camera, to the rhythm of the song_  
__**Now you're in, and you can't get out**_

She then did a drop it like it's hot _  
__**You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop**_

then started randomly dancing around_  
__**It's so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous  
You're so good to me baby, baby  
You're so good to me baby, baby**_

* * *

Tom had been walking for who knows how long before he made a realization and surprisingly enough, he really wasn't that upset about it at all. He kept on walking and something broke his train of thought. A couple of voices, barely audible to him because of distance so he just tuned them out and kept going. Once he got closer to where the voices had come from he heard some upbeat music with a heavy bass guitar with drums and cymbals behind it. He was about to just keep going, ignoring it all together but he looked up as he saw someone dancing out of the corner of his eye. He didn't recognize the people, but he stopped and watched anyways.

Jude stood up straight with her left hand on her chest, her right shoulder pulled slightly back_  
__**I can make you feel all better, just take it in**_

She squared her shoulders and pointed at the camera once again_  
__**And I can show you all the places you've never been**__  
_then slowly shimmied her shoulders as she pulled her arms back towards her body

_**And I can make you say everything that you've never said**_

She bent her left arm over her head and grasped her right arm that was straight up in the air and shook her hips, once to the right and once to the left_  
__**And I will let you do anything again and again**__  
_Jude pointed at the camera with her right arm and then threw it up in the air with a balled fist._  
__**Now you're in, and you can't get out**_

* * *

Tom watched as the blonde girl danced and sang and the cameraman followed her every move with the camera. _That girl has some talent…_he thought as he watched from a short distance away _even from here I can see it._

* * *

_**You're so good**_

Jude smiled and winked at the camera and then just started laughing.

Once he heard the song end he turned and started walking back the way he came, deciding it was time to go back and hoping that the company was gone. Tom made it back to his place in about half the time it took him to get that far away. He sighed in relief when he saw that the last car had just pulled away. He walked up the stairs and into the house. He shrugged off his jacket and hung it on the back of a chair.

"Hey Rach." Tom said

"Hello." She answered walking over to him

"We need to talk."

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think…good or bad. xoxoseleana**


	7. Lost and Found

Hey everyone! Sorry for the late post, hope you like it! The next one won't be so far in between...promise! Please let me know your thoughts. xoxoseleana

**Lost and Found**

"You're right we do," she answered with a bit of a tone "It was rude of you to just get up and leave like that."

"That isn't what I am talking about." He said

"It's what I am talking about," she answered, her voice becoming firmer "Do you know how that made me look?"

"Me leaving had no effect on the way they see you whatsoever." Tom stated

"What are you talking about?" she asked sardonically.

"I am not even acknowledged when they are here so what would they care if I wasn't?"

"Are you jealous, do you need more of my attention?" she asked mockingly as her voice rose again.

"No, actually," he said, his voice getting louder, trying to be heard "I was hoping for the opposite."

He cringed the second those words fell out of his mouth, not wanting it to come out like that. As soon as the words registered in her ears, Rachel's face became blank.

"What?" she asked in a flat voice.

"I don't think we should see each other anymore." He stated

In a slightly angry tone she continued "Is this because of that student of yours? Because if it is that's just wrong."

"This has nothing to do with any of my students." He answered "You know better than that; besides, what brought that up?"

"Then what is it?" she asked "Give me a reason why you are breaking up with me."

"When I was out walking I make a realization," he said "I am just not happy anymore and I can tell things between us aren't the way they were…"

Rachel was about to interrupt but Tom stopped her "I think we both would be happier with other people."

"Don't give me that crap," Rachel said in an angry voice "I want the _real_ reason."

"Rachel…" he started but this time she stopped him.

She shook her head "Don't feed me a line of bullshit either."

"I don't know what else to tell you, that's how I feel and if you can't accept that, then I guess that's your issue." He replied "I am trying to do what's best."

"You want me gone, you get your wish." Rachel said and quickly got her stuff and threw it into the backseat of her car and drove off.

_The Next Day_

Tom walked into his full classroom and saw everyone talking away with each other. Jude looked up as soon as the door opened, she looked down and said into her phone "Mase, I gotta go, good luck." and hung up. Tom set his bag down on his desk and sat down. He pulled some papers out and shuffled through them.

"Ok guys," Tom said standing up "here's the deal."

Everyone looked up at the sound of his voice and he continued "There is going to be a quiz first thing…"

No one said anything due to the tone of his voice, but there expressions said everything. He continued, with a smile playing on his lips, "Once you turn in your quiz along with your homework you may go, just don't leave the campus."

"Yes!" most of the class cheered quietly.

"Now, put you things away and begin." Tom said as he handed out the papers in his hands.

Tom watched as everyone started in on the task in front of them, many of them hurrying to be finished, also a couple taking there time. Once she finished Jude looked around the room and saw that two other people besides her were left in the room and the other two were almost out the door. She picked up her bag and pulled out a folded piece of paper out of the pocket and smoothed it out against her desk. She then stood up and laid both her assignment and her quiz on Tom's desk; he looked up at her and she smiled at him, reading his face and then walked quietly out the door. She walked down the hall and Spied walked up behind her.

"Hey, how do you think you did?" He asked her

"Pretty good, you?" Jude answered

"Same."

They started to wander around and talked about random stuff until it was time to go to there next classes.

_A Couple Hours Later_

Music Historywas finished and everyone was leaving. Jude was the last one in the classroom. Jude set her books and her phone on her desk and fished around in her bag for a pen and her assignment. When she found both, after mumbling incoherently about needing to be more organized, she picked up her books and handed her assignment to him. Jude said goodbye and walked out the door.

Tom gathered up his things and looked around the classroom. He saw a cell phone laying on one of the desks and picked it up. Looking for something to identify the owner he pressed a button to illuminate the screen and saw everything was locked, so he put it in the side pocket of his bag and went home. The house was quiet and dark as he entered, almost too quiet, but not quite. He put hung his jacket on the back of the chair and set his other stuff next to it. Tom then walked across the room and turned on the stereo, turning it up louder than necessary. Smiling to himself, not having been able to do that without Rachel scolding him like a child. Rolling his eyes he wondered why he ever let her have so much control over what he did. He then picked his bag up off the floor and set it on the smooth black bar style counter and pulled out some papers that needed to be graded. A few of them caught his eye, four in particular, Spied, Sadie, and Karma, the usual ones, Jude being the other. The others were good, there was a lot of potential, but those four just stood above the rest. Spied's with the ever present intricate guitar solos, Karma's with the R&B/Dance sound, Sadie's with more of a Pop/Dance sound and Jude's had rock written all over it. He continued looking over papers until he heard quiet music, different from the stuff coming out of the stereo. Looking around he realizes that the soft melody is coming from his bag. Picking it up and reading the screen he laughs. The caller ID says "If you found me and see this…please answer me" and the ringtone singing the chorus of Renegade by Styx…

The jig is up, the news is out  
They finally found me  
The renegade who had it made  
Retrieved for a bounty  
Never more to go astray  
This'll be the end today  
On the wanted man

Jude was standing at the counter pouring water into the coffee maker and quietly singing along with the radio as Mason walked into the room. He quietly walked up behind her giving her a quick but light jab on the hips. Without even turning around she said "Didn't work this time Mase, sorry."

"Dang…" he said "So what's up?

"Nothing really, just trying to figure out an angle for this story I am writing for the magazine and having no luck…" Jude answered.

"Hunh…well, I am not much help in that department…" Mason said leaning against the counter.

"Yeah, no duh." Jude laughed.

Mason rolled his eyes and laughed. "So wanna hang out tonight?"

"Sure, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know yet. How about I let you know when I get back, I have to drop some stuff off at work and I'll be back." he said pushing himself out of the lean and walking towards the front door.

"Sure, sounds good." Jude answered "See you later."

"Yep, bye."

_Later On_

Mason walked in and heard some banging around in the other room.

"Jude" He called out.

"In here." He heard from down the hall. He walked into Jude's bedroom to see her tossing her pillows onto the floor and pulling her comforter off her bed and shaking it out.

"I leave you alone for 60 minutes and you tear the place apart, remind me never to do that again." Mason said

"Ha ha, you're hilarious. Have you seen my phone?" Jude asked

"No, not since yesterday."

"Crap, I can't find it anywhere." She said

"Did you try calling it?" Mason asked

"Not yet, I wanted to try and find it first."

"Ok." He replied grabbing her cordless landline off of her dresser, stepped out of the room and dialed her cell number while she put her bed back together.

"Hey, you found my friend's phone." Mason said to the person on the other line.

"Thanks, we'll be right over to get it." He answered writing down the address.

Hanging up the phone he called to Jude and said "You can quit looking, I found your phone."

"Cool, where was it?" She replied walking over to him.

"It is here." He said handing her the address.

"Thank you." Jude said "Did you ever figure out what you wanted to do tonight?"

"I don't know; want to watch a movie or something?"

"Sure why not. Wanna grab the movies and I'll go get my phone." Jude said looking at the address.

"This is like two houses down from yours." Jude said.

"Yeah, I figure we could walk down there, I'll grab some stuff from my house and you can get your phone and then we can head back here." Mason said, knowing already who had her phone from the address.

"Ok. Let's go." Jude said grabbing her bag and they walked out the door.

They walked the two blocks to Mason's house and Jude continued two houses down from that and walked up the sidewalk and knocked on the door. The door opened and Jude looked up, caught a little off guard, said "Hey."

Tom sat at the same place at the counter, still grading papers, when there was a knock at the door. Wondering who it was, he got up and went to the door, glancing out the window on his way by. He saw a blonde girl wearing jeans and a white button down shirt and a black vest. He pulled the door open and the girl looked up and said "Hey."

"Hey." he said smiling at the look on her face, opening the door wider "C'mon in."

Jude stepped inside and Tom asked her "So what brings you here?"

"My friend gave me your address, said my phone was here."

"Oh, that was your phone. I found it on one of the desks in the classroom." He said walking through the living room and into the kitchen. Jude followed him and he turned around and handed her the phone.

"Thanks" Jude answered putting it in her pocket.

"No problem." Tom answered "Do you want anything to drink?"

"Sure." Jude answered and Tom walked back into the kitchen and opened the fridge and grabbed a couple waters. When he walked back in, Jude was looking at a picture on the wall. She turned to him and with an astounded look on her face and said "Oh my gosh, you met Joni Mitchell."

"Yeah, few years ago."

"That is _so_ wicked."

"Yeah, it was."

They sat down, Jude in a boxy grey chair and Tom on the couch across from her; Tom telling her the story. They were then quiet for a couple minutes and then Jude looked over at him and said "So what's going on?"

"Nothing really, besides talking to you." he said

"No I mean what's really going on? I can tell something is going on." She answered "I know it's none of my business, but I can sense a change."

"Do you sense good or bad?" He asked inquisitively, making eye contact with her.

"I don't know yet…you tell me." Jude answered, doing the same.

"What is this, twenty questions?" Tom quoted Jude from an earlier conversation.

"Maybe." Jude answered, quoting him "or maybe I'm just trying to figure out" Jude was interrupted by a phone ringing.

"Excuse me for a minute." He said standing up and walking into the next room.

"Sure." Jude said watching him leave.

Tom picked up the phone, looked at the caller id and rolled his eyes and hit the ignore button. Walking back into the room and sitting back down.

"So have you come to any conclusions yet?" Tom asked Jude curiously.

"Well, considering the eye roll at the phone," she smirked at the small smile on his face "I would say both."

"Really?" He asked trying to wrap his mind around what she was saying.

"Really." She said "Like something that is both good and bad at the same time, or something that is good for one person but not so good for another."

"Hunh." He said understanding what she said, "But what if it's good for both people but one doesn't know it yet?"

"Then I guess I don't know what to tell you, except that person will just have to adjust and then in time they'll realize that what happened was really good and not bad." Jude answered.

Tom nodded in agreement and glanced out the window, seeing some movement out of the corner of his eye. "Hey, c'mon in." he called out the open window and turned to Jude saying "It's for you."

She looked at him slightly baffled and then remembered and nodded as Mason walked in the door.

Jude said walking towards the door with him "Thanks for finding my phone."

"No problem." Tom answered "See you later."

Tom opened the door and Jude past the person standing there and down the sidewalk, giving him a quick wave before turning and heading down the street to Mason's house. He met her halfway and she said "Bad timing Mase…bad timing."

He just smiled and said "So, how was it with the teacher you don't have the hots for?"

Jude's jaw dropped and she said "You tricked me; you knew he lived there and…and you…you tricked me."

Mason laughed at her inability to form a decent sentence.

"I did no such thing, and besides why does it matter, you don't like him remember." He said "Also why do you think I let you go to some strange guy's house _alone_."

"Shut up." Jude said, more to the prior than the latter, crossing her arms over her chest.

Mason laughed harder as they walked back to her house.


	8. You JUst Found Your Angle

**Hey guys, here's chapter seven! Sorry for the bizarre wait. Thanks for waiting and reading! Bolded word in the song is the one they are talking about. You'll know it when you see it. ******** Songs: Temptation by Cote de Pablo and Soar by Christina Aguilera**

**You Just Found Your Angle**

Jude was sitting at one of the desks in the music history classroom talking to Spied, Karma, and Sadie about the final project they were just assigned for Music Theory.

"So, this entire list is due at the end of the quarter?" Jude asked.

"Yep, all ten of them. Accompaniment included." Spied answered.

"This is going to be hard." Karma stated, Sadie and Spied agreed

"Well, you could always take Tom up on his offer for a study group." Jude answered and they shrugged

"If you want we can have one tonight at my house." Jude offered they nodded. She wrote down her address and gave it to them.

When the bell rang everyone stood up and filed out of the room. As Jude passed Tom's desk she said "Would you be interested in helping with a study group."

"I might be, when is it?" he said

"Tonight, here's the address." She told him handing him the paper.

He took the paper and nodded and Jude went home.

She walked into her house and set her bag down next to the door. She walked over to the couch and sat down. Looking around she realized that she needed to hide quite a few things. She jumped up and grabbed some pictures and a few other objects off the shelves and ran down the hall into her room and put them in her closet.

Jude cell phone began to ring. She answered it and said "Ok, be right there."

Jude walked into her office and Georgia came in behind her with Portia following.

"Jude," Portia said "We've been reviewing the tapes and we have come up with your story."

"Ok, what's your idea?" Jude asked eagerly.

"Your story is on student-teacher relations…how close is to close?" Georgia told her gesturing with each part of the running title.

"No," Jude shook her head "No way. I can't do that to Tom."

"You're on a first name basis?" Georgia asked raising her eyebrows

"He tells everyone to call him that." Jude said quickly and then continued "I am not doing that to him."

"Yes you will Jude; your job is on the line." Georgia told her and then walked out. Jude sat down and sighed.

Portia turned to her and said "Jude, this is the big break you have been waiting for."

"He's a nice guy Portia." Jude told her

"Oh my God, you fell for him." She said "Not that I can blame you."

"What are you talking about?" Jude questioned.

"Get real Jude, you two are like a freaking soap opera." Portia told her, pointing to the television sitting on the shelf, "We are in here watching you every day."

She looked at the clock and said "I have to go."

She picked her bag up off the floor next to her desk and walked out to her car. As Jude drove home she flipped through the stations on the radio until she found something she liked. Once she got home she sat down and pulled out her laptop from the bag next to the couch and began to enter her notes for the day, humming to the song stuck in her head. When she finished, she placed her laptop back in its bag and walked into the kitchen, singing to herself.

"_Rusted brandy in a diamond glass  
everything is made from dreams  
time is made from honey slow and sweet  
only the fools know what it means"_

_  
_She filled her kettle with water and placed it on the burner and took out a tea bag from the cupboard.

"_Oui, je sais.  
Qu'il est fait fume  
Oui, je me suis fauchee.  
Mas a moi de jouer."_

While waiting for the water to boil she saw that she needed to clean and started loading the dishwasher.

"_Tentation.  
Tentation.  
Tentation.  
Ue peux pas resister."  
_

The kettle started to whistle, Jude dried her hands on the nearby towel and grabbed a mug and put the tea bag inside, while pouring the boiling water into it.

"_Dutch pink and Italian blue  
He is waiting there for you  
my will has disappeared  
now confusion is oh so clear  
temptation, temptation, temptation  
I can't resist!"_

_"Temptation, temptation, temptation"_

_"I can't resist"_

Mason walked in and said "So, those French classes actually paid off, that was hot."

"Tais-toi. (Shut up)" Jude said with a smirk

"Not nice Jude." Mason told her "Not when someone gives you a compliment."

"Why are you here Mase?" Jude asked agitated.

"My, my, what's up your butt?" he asked her taking her mug from her and taking a drink.

Jude gave him an '_oh come on'_ look and poured herself another glass of tea.

"Well?" he asked as they sat down at the table. Jude told him about what she was told at work.

"I don't want to do it," She told him "but they threatened my job. I can't believe it would come down to that, after the years I gave to that place."

"Well, you could always spin it your way." He suggested.

"I don't know. We'll have to see what happens." Jude shrugged and Mason nodded

"I have to go, but I'll see you later." he said and Jude nodded.

"Invité. (Visitors)" Mason called to her as he walked out the door.

"Eh, laissez-les. (Well, let them in.)" Jude replied walking towards the door and stopped short when she saw who was there.

"Hey." She paused "What's up guys?"

"I didn't know you spoke French." Karma said

"Yeah, I took classes a few years ago."

"So, you guys want to get started?"

Sadie, Karma, and Spied walked into Jude's living room and sat on the floor around the coffee table with papers strewn about it. Jude looked down at the list of requirements for their project and said "Ok, it says here that we need pop, rock, country, dark, feel good, country, break up, sad and angry songs and a love song, then one of our choosing from any category.

Karma looked at the paper and then asked "Why should I write an angry song? I'm not mad."

"Because sometimes, you have to write for other people, even if it isn't want to write about." Jude told her, knowing Georgia would love the last part.

"Ok…how am I going to write an angry song when I'm not mad?"

"Put yourself in an angry place." Jude told her.

"How?" Karma asked and Jude thought before saying "Ok, let's say your best friend stole your favorite dress and used it to try and steal your boyfriend."

The three stared at her and she brushed it off and said "How would that make you feel?"

"I'd be pissed." Karma stated

"Then write about it." Jude said simply.

They sat there and worked on there lyrics for a while bouncing ideas off each other here and there until they had a decent amount of work done then Spied asked "Hey Jude, got any grub?"

"Yeah, sure, what would you like?" She answered, standing up

"I don't know whatever you got." He answered

"Ok." She said and walked into the kitchen with Sadie following.

"Hey, I'll help you." She told Jude.

Jude started to look through the cupboards and pulled out a bag of chips and started making a bag of popcorn. Sadie leaned up against the counter and said "So, nice house."

"Thanks." Jude answered, pouring the chips into a bowl.

"So, do your parents live here?" Sadie asked.

"Why?" Jude asked, quickly trying to come up with an answer.

"Just curious," she explained "my parents would be all over something like this, meeting all my friends and stuff."

"Oh, well," she paused "my parents are…out of town. That's why they aren't around." Jude said thinking _well it is true, they do live out of town. _

"Oh, cool." Sadie said as the microwave beeped. Jude poured it into and bowl and grabbed the chips and walked back into the other room. She set the bowls on the table and sat back down on the floor.

They worked for a few more minutes before Karma looked up and said "Can I use your bathroom?"

"Sure, second door on the right."

"Thanks." She stood up and walked down the hallway.

On her way back out to the living room she heard someone call to her "Grab the guitar from the room across the hall."

"Okay." She called back and walked into the room that she now knew as Jude's bedroom. She looked around and picked up the guitar that was leaning against the wall between the door and a dresser. On the dresser was a stack of jewel cases, Karma picked them up and glanced through them. Nodding in approval, she stopped on one with a handwritten insert that read "Jude Hot".

"_This looks like a man's handwriting." _ Karma thought to herself and slipped it into the pocket of her hoodie and walked back to the living room with the guitar case.

"Here you go." Karma said handing the guitar to Jude. They worked for a while longer, putting music to the words of there songs. After a few more hours they finished and Sadie, Karma, and Spied went home.

The next day, the class put there folders with the finished songs on Tom's desk and as they sat down for Music Theory. During the entire lecture Jude sat and thought about what to for the article. She barely heard the bell ending class. Standing up, she walked to her next class and brainstormed through that as well. At lunch she sat down at a table and flipped through papers.

"Crap, where'd it go?" she thought aloud

"Where'd what go?" Sadie asked, sitting down next to Jude

"I must have misplaced on of my songs."

"Did you put it in your portfolio?"

"I might have, I don't know. I'll ask Tom about it."

Sadie nodded and Jude looked at the tray in front of her and asked "So, what is that anyways?"

Sadie laughed and said "I don't know."

Karma and Spied sat down next to Sadie and everyone talked until the bell rang. Jude shoved her papers into her bag and walked into the empty Music History. She saw Tom sitting at his desk, looking over some papers.

"I was wondering…" she said as she walked up to his desk

"Yeah." He said, looking up

"I think I put the wrong song in my portfolio and was wondering if I could look at it."

"Sure, I am actually looking at it right now." he said "Which one is it?"

"Soar." She replied

He flipped through the pages and pulled it out. Quickly skimming over it, he looked at her with raised eyebrows and asked "You can hit this note?"

She looked at the page "Yeah."

"You're telling me you can hit a high E."

"Yes."

Tom looked at her surprised "Do it."

"Excuse me?" Jude asked

"You can hit this note, show me."

"You want me to do it cold?" she said incredulously

"Of course not, sing this part here and go for it."

"Ok." She said giving him a skeptical look.

Taking the paper from him she read over it

_In the mirror is where she comes face to face with her fears  
Her own reflection, now foreign to her after all these years  
All of her life she has tried to be something besides herself  
Now time has passed and she's ended up someone else with regret_

_What is it in us that makes us feel the need to keep pretending  
Gotta let ourselves be_

_Don't be scared to fly __**alone**__, find a path that is your own  
Love will open every door it's in your hands, the world is yours  
Don't hold back and always know, all the answers they will unfold  
What are you waiting for, spread your wings and soar_

Tom looked at her with raised eyebrows and said "Jude that was amazing. Not very many people can do that"

Jude smiled, "I am surprised I did it, it's been a few years."

"Well, you did good."

"Thanks." Jude said and started to put the song in her bag and Tom stopped her "Are you sure you don't want that turned in?"

"I guess I could." Jude shrugged handing him the paper back.

Tom smiled at her and she went to sit down. As she watched the people file into the room she thought back on the last time she showed someone that.

_Standing off to the side of the stage, she bounced back and forth on the balls of her feet nervously. She heard her name called and she walked out to the middle of the stage and picked up the microphone. The man in the audience signaled her and she started to sing. _

"_That was amazing Jude, really great." The scout told her when she'd finished_

"_Really?" Jude smiled excitedly_

"_Yes, really." He continued taking notes on his clipboard "Your volume, stage presence, confidence, control, all great for someone your age."_

"_Thanks." She smiled_

"_But I am going to have to say no." he said looking back down at his clipboard and jotting a few notes down_

"_What, why?" her jaw dropped_

"_Your sound is too manufactured and you are too unconventional." _

"_But…I." she started but he interrupted "Next."_

Soon class was over and as she was walking out Sadie and Karma caught up with her. Sadie asked "Hey do you want to help plan for the variety show?"

"Sure, I guess. Why do you need my help?"

"Because, you are just what we need to make this thing rock." Karma said putting her arm on Jude's shoulders

She shrugged, "Works for me."

"Ok, cool. We'll start now." Sadie told her and they walked over to the retaining wall and sat down. Karma pulled a notebook and a furry pink pen to take notes.

**Thanks for reading! xoxo**

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­


	9. There's Something I Need To Tell You

**Hey everyone! HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!! Here's Chapter 8…hope you like it! Thanks for reading!**

**There's Something I Need To Tell You**

They finished planning the variety show and were making the decorations and banners to hang around the school. As they were working, Karma and Sadie were making snide comments about some of the people walking by and Jude started having flashbacks about high school.

"_Hey Red," one of the popular guys, surrounded by his minions said "Did you dye your hair or dip your head into a bucket of fire engine red paint?" _

_Everyone laughed and then one of the girls chimed in, "Yeah and where'd you get that outfit, your mother's closet? It isn't the 70's and you're not Joan Jett"_

_Jude looked down and started to walk away but said "Of course, Joan Jett isn't a redhead. That was Pat Benetar."_

"_What was that Red?" the guy said in an annoyed tone _

"_Nothing." _

"_Why are you still here Loser?" one of them called to her and she walked away "Yeah, get lost."_

"Guys, stop it." Jude said

"What?" the two asked

"You're being mean, stop it."

"Who are you to tell us what to do?" Sadie asked

"We're friends right?" Jude asked

"Yeah." Karma answered, not looking up from the banner she was working on

"Friends don't let friends be bitches." Jude answered "Especially to people who don't deserve it."

Jude continued working and Karma rolled her eyes but kept working. The bell rang after a few minutes and they gathered up the supplies and walked to class.

"Okay," Tom said calling the class to order. "The variety show is a few days away. You all need to be ready."

The students became silent as they heard the seriousness in his voice.

"You all will need to schedule a one on one meeting with me to choose a song for you or your group."

"Now," he clapped his hands "Let's get to work."

With that he started his lecture and when it was over Tom said "Now remember to sign up for your meeting if you are going to do the show."

The students filed out and those who were going to be in the show passed the sign up sheet around. Jude signed her name on the paper and went home. She sat down on her couch and pulled out her laptop and tried to write something for the magazine article when her phone rang.

"Portia, I can't talk right now. I have a lot of work to do."

She started to type and her phone rang again. She tried to ignore it, but couldn't. She picked it up, "Portia, come on. I am trying to get some work done."

"Ok, ok," Jude said "I know I have a deadline for that and it's done. Go in my office, top drawer on the right hand side. Ok, bye."

Jude set her phone down and shook her head, running her hand through her blonde hair. She was just about to turn off her phone when it rang again. She answered it without looking at the caller ID.

"If you call one more time it is considered harassment." She told the person on the other end.

"Jude." The other line said and Jude thought _Crap._

"Hi Georgia," Jude said "Sorry, I thought you were someone else."

"I see that." She said "Just calling for a progress report."

"I am actually working on it right now."

"So, how's it going? What did you dig up?"

"I am typing stuff now. Georgia, I'm going to tell you now, there's nothing to go on here."

"Jude, I've seen the tapes, this better not have anything to do with…"

"No, it doesn't." Jude interrupted her

"Well, then find something." Georgia demanded and hung up the phone.

"Yeah I know." Jude said aloud to herself and started working.

The next day Jude and Spied stood outside the Music History room talking while they waited for their meetings. Sadie opened the door and both she and Karma walked past them with Sadie saying "Hi Spied, Jude." and Karma just kept walking.

"Brrr…" Spied said "Did you feel that?"

Jude nodded and then it was Spied's turn for his meeting and when he walked out Jude went in. Tom saw her walk in and said "Hi Jude, how are you?"

"Good, you?"

Tom nodded and said "So, do you have any ideas about what you want to do for the show?"

"I have thought about it, but I don't know what I want to do yet."

"How would you feel about closing with Soar?"

"Really?" Jude smiled, knowing how big closing was. The last thing the audience sees is what they remember most.

"Yeah, I think it would be a good song to end with." Tom answered, noticing the way her eyes lit up and loved it since they had been darker the last few days.

"That would be great!" She smiled bigger

"Great." He smiled and paused for a minute then said "I just wanted to let you know that I talked to a few people and there is a scout coming to the show."

"Awesome." Jude said

"And I put in a word for you."

"Oh thanks," She responded, looking down "but I…"

"Jude," he said stopping her "I think you are the real deal and talent like yours shouldn't be wasted."

Jude looked up at him silently and after a few seconds said "Thank you."

"Anytime." He smiled, locking eyes with her for only a few seconds before looking away. Jude smiled at him and then left

The list was posted the next morning outside Tom's office. When Jude arrived there was already a crowd of people around the bulletin board. As Jude walked up she saw Karma and Sadie standing by the list. As she walked up to them Karma glared at her and they both walked away. _What the hell…_she thought to herself, _what did I do?_ She shrugged it off for the moment and looked at the list. _This must be what they were upset about, Karma and Sadie are in the middle of the show. I'll talk to them in class, I know how much they wanted to either open or close. _She walked down the hall and into the classroom and sat next to Sadie, who seemed less angry at her, and tried to start a conversation.

"Hey." Jude said

"Hi."

"What's up?" Jude asked and Sadie shrugged so Jude continued "Did I do something to make you two mad?"

Sadie looked away and Jude asked "Is it about the show or something? Because I have no control over who was put where."

"That's half of it, you could've said no or something. You didn't even want it." Sadie told her and turned to face the front.

"Ok guys, class is starting." Tom said and started lecture.

Throughout the entire class Jude racked her brain about what else she could have done to make them mad at her and couldn't come up with anything. When the bell rang Karma and Sadie walked out before Jude could get to them. She followed the crowd into the cafeteria and couldn't believe what was happening. Her 'Hot' video was playing on the back wall with some interesting edits and voice-overs going on. Everyone in the room was pointing and laughing at her. Karma was standing on a table in the center of the room with a microphone saying "And there she is now, the star, let's give her a hand."

People laughed harder and some started to throw paper wads at her. Jude looked up at her and said "All this over a variety show?"

Karma looked at her and said into the microphone "It's what bitches do."

Tom walked in to see what the chaos was about and saw Karma looking down at Jude who stood with her hands on her hips, shaking her head. She turned and walked out of the cafeteria and Tom saw the video and shook his head as he went over to the projector and turned it off. He walked up to them and said "That's enough everyone. Karma, give me the microphone."

Karma looked down at him and reluctantly handed it to him. Taking it, he went after Jude who was sitting on the front steps of the school when he found her, sitting with her head in her hands. He sat down beside her and asked "You alright?"

"Not really, but I'll survive." She mumbled into her hand. Tom leaned with his elbows on his knees and looked at her and said "You know, I'd like to say things will change when you graduate, but I can't the real world is the same."

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"Not feeding me a line and for trying to make me feel better." She turned her head to look at him

"No problem." He told her and she smiled at him and sat up straight. "There's something I need to tell you."


	10. There's A Story To Tell

**Hello everyone! I am so sorry about the five month wait! I am done with school forever now and have one big test left to take in exactly one month from Tuesday, so it will probably be after that when the next chapter is posted...I need to cram...lol. Just a heads up. Hope you like this chapter, as always feedback is much appreciated!**

**Heads Will Roll**** belongs to ****Marion Raven**** and Let's Dance belongs to Vanessa Hudgens. I don't own them. **

**There Is A Story To Tell And I Am Going To Tell It**

Jude's phone rang and she looked at Tom apologetically and said "One second."

She answered it and heard Georgia shouting angrily "Don't you even think about it, you are not going to ruin…"

_Click._

Jude hung up the phone. Georgia was going to be livid, Jude knew, but at that moment she didn't care. All that mattered was telling him what was going on.

"What was that about?" Tom asked

"Nothing, it's no big deal." Jude told him, looking down and then started to speak again when the bell rang. She looked up at him and sighed "I have to go."

She noticed he looked confused as she got up and walked away. .She turned to him and said "Don't worry; it will all make sense soon."

Tom watched her walk away as the flood of students came out the doors. He stood up and walked into the building, trying to figure out what just happened while Jude walked to her car, her story running through her mind. When she got home she pulled out her laptop and started to write.

Tom was sitting in his office, looking over the rest of the portfolios. He started with Jude's since he was only half done with it. Impressed with the variety that she could write, he started reading them closer. When he got to the break up song, Heads Will Roll, he laughed, making a mental note. _Remember not to piss her off. _He continued working on grading, moving from one to the next until quite a few hours had passed. He decided to finish the rest at home and gathered up the rest of his belongings and headed for home.

Jude closed her laptop and set it down on the couch next to her. Deciding to take a shower, Jude walked into the bathroom and took off her necklace.

"You guys don't get to see this." She told the camera and put it on the vanity. She started the water and grabbed a towel from the closet and got undressed as the water warmed. The warm beads felt amazing as they hit her skin and she immediately relaxed. As she washed her hair her thoughts started to wander to Tom. She tried to shake them, but had no success. When she was finished she wrapped herself in the towel and went to her room to get dressed. She pulled on a white spaghetti strap tank top and blue pajama shorts then walked to the bathroom and quickly ran her towel over her hair and replaced the necklace to it's resting spot on her neck. Then she went to the living room and found the book she was reading and went outside, sitting down on the front step, deciding to read in the last bit of sunlight for the day.

Tom was sitting at his kitchen counter on one of the bar stools, attempting to finish grading the portfolios, but his thoughts kept wandering. _Come on, you need to get this girl out of your head. Off limits, without a doubt. _No matter how he tried it didn't work. He sighed and to no one in particular said "I'm going for a walk."

He went and changed out of his teaching clothes and into a pair of jeans and a black T-shirt then walked out the door, headed to nowhere in particular. He walked for a few blocks then rounded a corner, intending to make one big circle that would lead back to his house. Hoping the whole while to clear his head, distract himself, anything. He was almost successful, thinking about his upcoming lecture on the Classical and Romantic periods. _Almost _being the key word. Just as he was distracted enough he saw a girl sitting on her front steps, leaning against the cast iron handrail.

_You don't even know if it's her._ Tom told himself, _you are too far away and her back is to you. _

Jude looked up from her book quickly, feeling someone walking up behind her. She glanced over her shoulder and saw someone walking in her direction a few houses away. Jude's mind started to race and she felt a little self-conscious considering what she was wearing.

_You can't even see who it is for sure, just calm down. _She told herself and then turned back to her book. She was able to read a few more pages before she couldn't fight the urge to watch him walk up. She noticed that he had slowed his pace as he got closer to her, almost as if he was debating something. When he reached her house Jude smiled and said hi.

He smiled "Hey."

"How are you doing?" Tom asked trying not to notice what she was wearing and the fact that she still looked beautiful with damp shower hair.

"Good. Thanks again for earlier." Jude answered, fiddling with her necklace.

"No problem." Tom replied

"Sorry about not making it to the study group. Something came up and I couldn't get away."

"It's all good. We got it done." Jude answered with a small smile.

Tom nodded and said "Yeah. By the way loved the breakup song. It was very interesting."

Jude smiled to herself and nodded "Yeah."

Tom laughed "I can relate to that feeling."

Jude stood up and brushed the dirt from her backside and asked "Did you want to come in?"

"I actually need to get going. Sorry, I've got a lot of work to do." Tom told her. _Well, I have to finish grading portfolios...Yeah right. You're just trying to get away from her and her short shorts. _

"It's ok. I'll see you later." Jude waved and watched him walk away.

She went into her office the next morning and set her notes on her desk. She sat down pulled some papers from her inbox and started to looking them over. Suddenly her door slammed open and in walked a very angry Georgia.

"What the hell was that yesterday?" Georgia scolded and without giving Jude a chance to answer continued "You are lucky I don't just fire you right on the spot. I knew you didn't have what it takes to do undercover, but I let you and this is how you thank me, by trying to blow it."

Jude stood up "Georgia, I'm…"

Jude could see the rest of the office starting to peek in the windows and through the open door. "I don't want an apology. I want to know what the hell you were thinking and one reason you should get to continue this. This is just a game to you isn't it?"

"No." Jude said quietly

"Well, then…"

Jude squared her shoulders and pulled herself up to her full five foot four inches and said "There is a story to be told and I am going to tell it."

"You better and it better be good." Georgia told her sternly in a tone saying that if she didn't deliver she would be lucky to have a job.

"It will be." Jude assured her and Georgia quickly walked out. Jude closed the door behind her and sat down in her chair and rested her head on her desk. She inhaled deeply and held it before slowly exhaling. She sat up and ran her fingers through her hair, took another breath and picked up her bag and left the office. The cubicle dwelling people of the office peeked at her as she walked out, almost all of them ending conversations as she passed by. Jude pretended not to notice and held her head high as she entered the elevator.

The elevator stopped a few floors down and two women, a blonde and a brunette, and a man stepped in. Jude smiled in response to the man's greeting, but was too lost in her thoughts to pay any other attention. One floor down the man and one of the women got off, leaving Jude and the dark haired woman.

"We really need to stop meeting like this." The dark haired woman said.

Jude turned to face the voice "Rachel."

Rachel gave her a disparaging smile and Jude looked away.

"I thought you finished your internship already." Rachel said to her as the elevator slowed. Jude shrugged and Rachel continued "At least you changed your clothes this time, right?"

"My personal life is none of your business." Jude said and walked out the open doors.

Jude walked straight into her kitchen when she got home and started to boil some water for tea. She slid her laptop out of it's case and went to the living room to sit on the couch. As it booted up she turned on the radio using the remote and returned it to it's resting place on the end table. The melody of John Mellencamp's _Troubled Land_ came through the speakers making Jude think _Well, that fits...sort of. _She read over the partial story written and continued. _This gonna be a shock to Georgia's system. It's going to be good, maybe not what she expects, but it is going to be good. _The tea kettle whistled and Jude went and made her tea. When she came back, Jude worked for a while longer, until she was satisfied. She slipped her laptop back into it's case and then there was a knock on the door.

Jude pulled the door opened and saw Sadie.

"Hi." Sadie said

"Hey, what's up?"

"Do you have time to talk for a sec?"

Jude nodded "Do you wanna come in?"

Sadie smiled and Jude stepped aside.

"Do you want some Youthberry and Wild Orangeblossom tea? I just made some."

"Sure." Sadie answered and followed Jude into the kitchen.

"So, what's up?" Jude asked as she poured a cup and handed it to her.

"I just wanted to apologize for what happened at school. It wasn't cool and it shouldn't have happened."

"Thanks."

Sadie nodded and Jude asked "So which song are you singing for the show?"

"Let's Dance."

"I really like that one, how's practice going?"

"Good, It's going good."

They talked for a few more minutes and then Sadie said that she had to go. Jude walked her to the door and Sadie told her "Hey, there's this party tomorrow night if you're interested. It's on the other side of town at The Core."

"Cool." Jude answered and Sadie walked away.

A few minutes later Jude's cell phone rang. _I am so not answering that. Most likely it is someone from work and I don't want to deal with it. _She looked at the caller ID and saw it wasn't work and decided to answer it.

"Hello."

"Hi, Jude."

"Hey Spied, what's up?"

"You heard about the party tomorrow night right?"

"Yeah I did. Are you going?"

"Well, that's why I called. I was wondering if you wanted to go with me."

"Oh, ok. Sure, sounds like fun."

"Cool, I'll pick you up around 8." He said and then hung up.

Jude smiled to herself and then took a sip of her tea.

**Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!**

**xoxo**


	11. Parties and Practicing

**Hello everyone! So, here's the next chapter. I took my big test and passed, so here is the celebratory chapter. Sorry it took my so long to get it out, but when you are studying your brains out you don't have much time to write. Hope you like it. There's only one to two chapters left after this one. There is a new story in the works, along with Roles Reversed stuff, so there is more to come. **

**There and Back Again is by Daughtry, Soar is by Christina Aguilera**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. **

**Parties and Practicing**

Spied picked Jude up at her house right at eight. She came out in black jeans, black tank top, denim jacket and black boots. He smiled at her as she got into the car. They talked the whole way to The Core, mostly about the variety show. Spied parked his car and they walked into what looked to Jude like an empty lot behind an old warehouse. The party was well in play as they walked up. Jude saw just about the entire school dancing to the loud music. Some were sitting around a bonfire laughing about a story that was being told.

"So, this is The Core." Jude said to Spied.

"Yeah, it's great isn't it? We can be as loud as we want and no one ever cares."

"Cool." Jude replied. Spied put his arm around her shoulders and Jude turned her head slightly and looked over at him. Jude saw a few people going around and snapping pictures.

"Hey guys." Sadie greeted them as they sat down by the bonfire.

"Hey Sadie, how's it going?" Jude answered.

"It's good." Jude nodded and saw Karma standing slightly behind her.

"Hi Karma."

"Hi." She answered cooly.

Jude and Spied as down next to Sadie and Karma and joined the conversation. Jude noticed a few people whispering and looking at her, but she brushed it off. _I am going to have fun. No immature high school punks are going to bother me. _The group started talking about past parties at The Core and the funny stuff that happened. Jude listened but ended up tuning them out and listened to the music.

"I love this song." Jude said as the song changed to iSH's "Tonight's The Night (feat Cory Lee)."

"Come dance with me." She said to Spied.

"Okay." He stood up and followed her. As he walked away he winked and did a _yes_ motion to some of the guys. The guys gave him a thumbs up and Sadie and Karma rolled their eyes.

They danced to that and a few more songs before some of the guys they were sitting with called Spied over to them.

Sadie walked up to Jude and said, "You know he likes you right? Like, likes you likes you."

"Really?" Sadie nodded.

"Don't tell her I told you, but that's part of the reason Karma is still pissed at you."

"I didn't know she liked him."

"I don't think he does either, but he likes her too. You're the only competition she really has when it comes to him."

"What about you?"

"Me and Spied," Sadie started, "me and Spied are like brothers and sister, more like cousins actually."

"Oh." Sadie nodded. The party dispersed a short time later.

When Spied pulled up to Jude's house she was laughing at a joke he made. Spied put the car in park and turned to her.

"Thank you, I had a lot of fun." She told him.

"You are very welcome."

She smiled at him and he leaned in to kiss her. Jude turned her head slightly and said, "Spied, I…"

"What's wrong?"

"I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Why not?" he asked making eye contact.

Jude sighed, "Because things are complicated right now and I don't want you to get hurt."

"Jude, I like you, you know that right?" Spied sat back in his seat.

"Yes, and that is why this can't happen right now." Jude said, "I just want to be fair to you."

"I see."

"I'm sorry." Spied nodded and Jude got out of the car. Spied rolled down the window and asked, "If the complication wasn't there?"

Jude smiled and thought for a second, "Probably."

Spied smiled and drove off. Jude shook her head and walked into her house. She grabbed her laptop and continued to work on her article.

Jude was sitting in Music Theory and Composition the next morning when Tom walked in.

"Today is going to be a workday." Tom announced, "If you are in the show on Sunday, you are to work on your songs. If you aren't, feel free to work on school work. It will be like this until then, so make sure you bring plenty of stuff to work on."

Jude flipped open her messenger bag and pulled out the folder containing her sheet music. She took out "Soar" and started humming it as she read it. She went and sat down on the floor underneath one of the windows. Spied sat down in a chair across the room from her with his guitar and started playing.

"Hey Spied," She called to him, "when you're finished can I borrow your guitar for a second?"

"Sure," he answered, "doesn't your song need a piano?"

"Yeah, but there isn't a piano around right now and I need to hear something."

"Okay, one second."

"Thanks." Jude said and turned back to her sheet music. After a couple minutes Jude heard "Did you say you needed a guitar?"

Jude looked up and saw Tom standing next to her. Jude nodded and he motioned for her to come with him. She got up and followed him to the supply closet in his room. He unlocked the door and pulled out a beautiful, black with blue starburst, Silvertone acoustic, with dark cherry stain on the neck. He handed it to her and she took it slowly.

"Wow, this is beautiful." Jude told him.

"Thanks." He smiled at her and watched her go back to her place under the window. She looked at her sheet music and spread it out in front of her. Humming, she started to play. Tom sat down at his desk and looked around the room and saw everyone working on something, whether it was going through the arrangement or practicing their dancing. He smiled to himself and his eyes fell back on Jude, who leaned back against the wall with her eyes closed as she played. She looked as if she was tuning the rest of the world out. Tom looked away and tried to focus on something, anything else, but was having difficulties.

"If anyone wants to go over anything, I will be available after school. I have the practice rooms signed out so if you need them they are there, just come on down." Tom said, silently grateful the bell rang and the started class filing out.

"Remember, every one of you needs to meet up with me once this week so I know that you are ready." He called to them.

"Thanks again for letting me use your guitar." Jude said handing it to him.

"No problem." He smiled and took the guitar back to the supply closet, lingering in there a few seconds longer then needed. When he walked out he caught the last glimpse of Jude walking out the door. He walked over to his desk, his thoughts began to wander as he placed his belongings in his bag. _Okay, this needs to stop. This can't happen. She is underage and a student. _He pushed his thoughts out of his mind, clearing it for a few seconds.

_What if she was twenty-one?_ The thought surprised him, but he knew the answer.

_In a heartbeat._ Tom picked up his bag and headed to his office.

Spied walked up beside Jude and kicked her butt. Jude turned around, "Hey."

Spied shrugged and Jude playfully shoved him.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"My locker." Jude answered and Spied walked with her. Jude dug through her locker as she listened to Spied's story about some kid she didn't know. She felt someone's eyes burning her back. She turned and saw Karma and Sadie watching her from across the hallway. Sadie waved to her and Jude smiled at her. Jude made eye contact with Karma who glared in return, _I am going to fix this_.

Jude turned back to Spied and asked "What do you think about Karma?"

Spied looked at her, caught a little off guard, "Karma, I like her, she's my friend. Why?"

"She likes you. Like, likes you likes you." Jude said, not believing that she really used that phrase. _I am never going to live that one down._

"Really?" Jude nodded, "How do you know?"

"I'm a girl, I know these things." She answered, choosing to leave out that Sadie told her just incase Karma was mad about her saying something.

"Go ask her out." Jude told him. Spied looked at her and hesitated.

"Go." Jude said and gave him a light shove to get him moving. He walked across the hall towards the two girls. Jude watched the interaction and smiled to herself. Spied walked back over to Jude as Karma and Sadie walked away.

He smiled at her and Jude held out her hand. Spied slapped his hand against hers and she said, "Am I good or what?"

Spied smiled at her, "You are good."

He walked away, leaving Jude with her thoughts, that is until they were broken by someone asking "So, playing matchmaker, hunh?"

"Yeah, if only I could help myself out." She said, turning around, facing Tom.

"Don't worry, guys will be lined up at your door in no time."

"You're my teacher, you have to say things like that."

"No, I shouldn't be, because I'm your teacher."

They made eye contact, Jude gave him a small smile and he walked away. Jude put on her iPod on while walking to the stairwell around the corner and sitting down. She smiled to herself, lost in her thoughts, until Sadie sat down next to her.

"Oh my God, you are awesome." Sadie told her.

"Thanks." Jude answered, taking off her headphones.

"Those two have been circling around each other all year."

"Glad I could help." Jude smiled and Sadie chatted on about the rest of the things that had happened earlier in the day.

When the final bell rang, Sadie asked if she was going down to the practice room.

"Sure, why not."

"Okay, good. Would you mind helping me with something?" Sadie asked.

"Nope." Jude answered as they walked down the hall to the room with the practice rooms. When they walked into the room Jude looked around and saw five doors that lead to practice rooms. She glanced in the doors as they walked by. Spied working in the first room with Tom and a few people dancing in the second room. They walked into the last room and set their stuff down.

"Okay, what did you need help with?" Jude asked and Sadie pulled out her arrangement.

"I need your opinion on something. Which would be better?"

"Okay." Jude nodded. Sadie counted herself in and started dancing.

"Or this?" Sadie asked and changed the choreography some.

Jude thought about it for a minute, "I like the second one better, but what about something like this?"

Jude danced it out, combining both.

"That's good." Sadie said and tried it, "I like it."

They danced it out once more. As they were dancing they heard a knock on the door and saw Spied looking in the window. Spied opened the door when Sadie waved him in and said, "That's hot Sades. I like it."

"Thanks." She smiled at him.

"Do you need to work with Tom?" he asked Sadie.

Sadie shook her head, "Nope, I am coming in later."

"Okay, you still wanna come with me then?"

"Yeah." She answered and turned to Jude, "Thank you for helping me. I'll see you later."

"Bye guys." They waved and disappeared out the door.

"Thanks, Mr. Q." Spied said and walked out the door.

Tom nodded and looked at the clock, since he had some time before the next time slot, he pulled out his electric guitar, plugged it into the amp, and started playing a song he wrote a while back, when he was in a band.

_Take, take your time._

_Smell the roses, but steal the vines._

_Don't wait for the hands of time_

_To second guess and change your mind._

_And shine._

_Here's your moment to shine._

_Shine._

_Lay down, my friend._

_Close your eyes, breathe in,_

_And I'll take you there and back again._

_No more questions why._

_I'm not so surprised_

_Why you have_

_Been there and back again._

_Replace, replace that line_

_That spoke to you_

_And showed no signs to be alive._

_So are you livin' or dead?_

_You have made a choice to hear your voice_

_Or hold on to what they said._

_Now, shine._

_Here's your moment to shine._

_Shine._

_Lay down, my friend._

_Close your eyes, breathe in,_

_And I'll take you there and back again._

_No more questions why._

_I'm not so surprised_

_Why you have_

_Been there and back again._

_Back again, back again._

_Back again, back again._

_Lay down, my friend._

_Close your eyes, breathe in,_

_And I'll take you there and back again._

_No more questions why._

_I'm not so surprised_

_Why you have_

_Been there and back again._

_Lay down, my friend._

_Close your eyes, breathe in,_

_And I will take you there and back again._

_No more questions why._

_I'm not so surprised_

_Why you have_

_Been there and back again. _

Tom felt a presence, he stopped playing and turned around, knowing who it was.

"Don't stop." Jude said, "I didn't mean to interrupt."

"It's okay." He leaned the guitar against the wall, "How is you're song coming?"

Tom looked at Jude, who appeared to be concentrating, "Jude?"

Jude shook her head, "What?"

"How is your song coming?" He repeated.

"Awesomely."

"Ready show me what you've got?"

"Definitely." Jude smiled, both confident and cocky, pulled out a CD with her arrangement on it and tossed it to him. _Get your mind out of the gutter, Harrison._

Tom smirked as he walked over to the player and slid the disc inside. He pushed play and leaned back against the table. Jude started singing...

_When they push, when they pull_

_Tell me can you hold on_

_When they say you should change_

_Can you lift your head high and stay strong_

_Will you give or give in_

_When your heart's crying out "that is wrong"_

_Will you love you for you at the end of it all_

"Do it like you would on stage." Tom told her, pausing the music, "I've seen you dance, have fun with it."

"This isn't a dancing song." Jude answered.

"You can still move around." He said to her and pushed play; she continued singing, doing what she was told.

_Now in life there's gonna be times _

_When you're feeling low_

_And in your mind insecurities seem to take control_

_We start to look outside ourselves _

_For acceptance and approval_

_We keep forgetting that the one thing we should know is_

_Don't be scared_

_To fly alone_

_Find a path that is your own_

_Love will open every door_

_It's in your hands the world is yours_

_Don't hold back and always know _

_All the answers you will unfold_

_What are you waiting for _

_Spread your wings and soar_

_The boy who wonders, is he good enough for them_

_Keeps trying to please them all_

_But he just never seems to fit in_

_Then there's the girl who thinks she'll never ever be_

_Good enough for him_

_He's trying to change her _

_That's a game she'll never win_

_In life there will be times when you're feeling low_

_And in your mind insecurities seem to take control_

_We start to look outside ourselves _

_For acceptance and approval_

_We keep forgetting that one thing we should know is_

_Don't be scared_

_To fly alone_

_Find a path that is your own_

_Love will open every door_

_It's in your hands the world is yours_

_Don't hold back and always know _

_All the answers they will unfold_

_What are you waiting for _

_Spread your wings and soar_

_In the mirror is where she comes _

_Face to face with her fears_

_Her own reflection looked foreign to her _

_After all these years_

_All of her life she's tried to be _

_Something besides herself_

_Now time has passed and she's ended up _

_Someone else with regret_

_What is it in us that makes us feel the need_

_To keep pretending _

_Gotta let ourselves be Ohhhh_

_Don't be scared_

_To fly alone_

_Find a path that is your own_

_Love will open every door_

"You need to project the high E more, you're fading out."

_It's in your hands the world is yours_

_Don't hold back and always know _

_All the answers, you will unfold_

_Don't wait no more_

_Spread your wings and soar_

_Find your road_

_Love will open every door_

_It's in your hands the world is yours_

_Don't hold back and always know, you'll find your way_

_Always know all the answers will unfold_

_Oh don't wait_

_Spread your wings and soar_

_Don't wait no more_

_You've got to soar_

_Spread your wings and soar_

_Don't wait no more_

_No don't you wait no more_

_Spread your wings and soar_

_You can soar_

_So what you waiting for_

_Don't wait, Don't wait_

_Soar_

"That was good." Tom told her, "Needs a little work, go again."

They ran it a few more times and when Tom told her to do it again Jude turned around and put her hand on her hips.

"Do you want me to sing it standing on my head?" She asked Tom's back as he reset the player.

"Yeah. That would be great." Tom joked.

Tom was shocked when he turned around and saw Jude tuck the front of her shirt into her jeans and go into a handstand.

As she sang, she wobbled. Tom walked over to her and helped her stay up by holding on to her boots. Jude sang the song through and then Tom helped her flip over and stand up.

"That was impressive." He told her as she fixed her shirt.

"Thanks." She smiled.

"Okay, last time. Go again."

Jude sighed and sang it through one more time.

"Good. Very good." Tom said.

"Did you do this?" He asked, taking the disc out of the player.

"Yeah, I did it on my computer." Tom nodded.

"I know it's rough." Jude answered.

"No, it's good. I like it." Jude smiled and took the disc from him, both of them trying to ignore the spark felt when their hands brushed. Jude looked away quickly and back again.

"Um, I should go." Jude said and there was a knock on the door.

"Okay," He replied.

Jude opened the door and let the person on the other side in, before leaving.

**Thanks for reading! Please review if you have the time; I love to hear from you! xoxoseleana **


	12. So, That's What This Is About

**Hi everyone! Here's the next one. Hope you like it. There's one more chapter of this one. **

**Disclaimer: I only own my thoughts...nothing that you'd recognize.**

**Thank you to driver picks the music for all that you do 3. **

**So, That's What This Is About**

Jude walked out on stage from the back and scanned the room. She saw Spied talking with a few guys that she recognized from class, Sadie was talking to another girl, Karma was sitting in the far row of seats, glaring at Jude, and Tom was standing in front of the stage directing the students on which order they would be performing. Jude saw Karma turn and whisper to the person next to her, covering her mouth with her hand. Jude shrugged it off and sat down in one of the many chairs that filled the room. She watched the first performer walk on stage when his name was called. When he finished, Tom gave him a few pointers and then the next performer was called. Jude leaned back and watched each of the performances. _There is so much talent in this room. It's amazing. _

"Next up is Sadie," Tom told them, "after her it's Karma and then Spied. Be ready."

Sadie walked up on the stage and took the microphone from the stand. She winked at Jude and smiled as she started dancing to the music.

_It's so hot, I can't stop_

_The music fills the room_

_Vibrations, sensations_

_That beat goes boom boom boom_

_I've got to keep it together_

_I've got to keep it together_

_I've got to keep it together_

_Watch the crazy people dance_

_Let's dance_

_Show me, hold me, control me_

_Let's dance_

_Take me, shake me, make me_

_Just like that, don't hold back_

_Get crazy on the floor_

_We'll have fun all day long_

_And then we'll still want more_

_I've got to keep it together_

_I've got to keep it together_

_I've got to keep it together_

_Watch the crazy people dance_

_Let's dance_

_Show me, hold me, control me_

_Let's dance_

_Take me, shake me, make me_

_Let's dance tonight_

_Show me feels so right_

_Hold me, hold me tight_

_Control me_

_Let's dance right now_

_Take me spin me 'round_

_Shake me shake me down_

_Make me_

_Look in my eyes_

_You'll realize_

_We can't deny_

_I'm into you_

_And you're so into me_

_I know you can't fight_

_What is meant to be_

_Let's dance, I'm here_

_Let's dance tonight_

_Show me feels so right_

_Hold me, hold me tight_

_Control me_

_Let's dance right now_

_Take me, spin me 'round_

_Shake me, shake me down_

_Make me_

_Let's dance tonight_

_Show me feels so right_

_Hold me, hold me tight_

_Control me_

_Let's dance right now_

_Take me, spin me 'round_

_Shake me, shake me down_

_Make me_

_Let's dance_

"Good job Sadie," Tom told her, "Karma, you're up."

Karma stood up and switched places with Sadie. She put on a smile and started singing and dancing when the music started.

_dodododododododo__  
__Ladies, Gentlemen x4__  
__Oh Boy__  
__This goes out to all the hot clubs__  
__No dress codes for players and thugs__  
__All the ghetto men that I love__  
__Oh Boy__  
__I've seen them post it up by the bar__  
__Yeah, Yeah you know who you are__  
__What's this thing that I'm feeling_

_You see how I'm acting __  
__The way my body's reacting__  
__It from my front to my back end__  
__I think I'm gonna ovaload, I think I'm gonna ovaload__  
__You see how I'm acting__  
__The way my body's reacting__  
__It's from my front to my back end__  
__I think i'm gonna ovaload, i think i'm gonna ovaload_

_Oh boy__  
__I'm so tipsy won't cha come get me__  
__I'm to forward you got to forgive me __  
__Turning me on cause damn you so sexy__  
__Oh boy__  
__We don't know each other the way we should__  
__But the more we talk, the more we gonna catch up__  
__Promise that were gonna keep in touch_

_Won't cha come bring me my phone__  
__Me and my friends getting me alone__  
__Everybody head straight for home__  
__Head straight for first base to home_

_[chorus]_

_Oh boy__  
__To the left to the left__  
__To the right to the right__  
__From the front to my back and__  
__[repeat]_

_Won't cha come bring me the phone__  
__Me and my friends getting me alone__  
__Everybody head straight for home__  
__Head straight for first base to home_

_[chorus]_

_Ladies, Gentlemen 4x_

_Oh, Oh, Oh_

All of the boys in the class cheered. Karma winked at them, set the microphone down, and went back to her seat.

"Nice job Karma." Tom said, "Spied you're up."

Spied nodded and disappeared backstage. A few seconds later, he returned with his guitar and started playing.

_Say it's not over_

_Say it's just begun_

_Takin' our chances_

_On the run_

_Well we might be right_

_And we might be wrong_

_All I know_

_Is the worst is gone_

_And it's all right here_

_It's all right now_

_I think that I've, I've figured it out_

_Well maybe it's time to live this life_

_Oh_

_I know it's not easy_

_But it's not that hard_

_You gotta run with your feelings_

_Lead with your heart_

_And we might fall down_

_And we might take flight_

_Oh, we won't look back_

_And wonder why_

_Hey, yeah, yeah_

_Ohhhh_

_Hey, yeah, yeah_

_Ohhhh_

_Well it's all right here_

_It's all right now_

_I think that I've, I've figured_

_Well maybe it's time to live this life_

_Oh_

_(Well maybe it's time to live this…)_

_Hey, yeah, yeah_

_Ohhhh_

_Hey, yeah, yeah_

_I'm a long way from home_

_And it's all right here_

_It's all right now_

_I think that I've, I've figured_

_Well maybe it's time to live this life_

_Well maybe it's time to live it right_

_Well maybe it's time to live this_

"Good, Spied." Tom nodded, "Very good."

"Thanks, Mr. Q." Spied said.

"Okay." Tom said, "We are going to take a break. When we come back, Jude you're up."

Jude nodded and watched the class file out. She stayed in her seat, going over her performance in her head. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

Jude looked up and saw Tom; she smiled at him and heard him say, "You'll do great, don't worry."

"Thanks." Jude smiled.

"Anytime. Why don't you go take a break and quit psyching yourself out?" Jude nodded and he walked out. She did the same a few minutes later.

Jude walked back into the auditorium, seeing she was one of the last ones to come back. Right away, she walked onstage and heard people starting to boo her. She ignored them and rolled her eyes when a few threw paper wads at her. She walked backstage to give her arrangement one more look. Jude grabbed her guitar case and undid the latches. Her jaw dropped and she filled with fury as she flipped open the lid and looked down at her guitar, all the strings have been cut and there were deep scratches running along the body.

Angrily she grabbed it by the neck and storms out on stage.

"Who did this?" She demanded, looking around the room.

Everyone became silent. Jude's hand went to her necklace and pulled it off, breaking the chain and transmitter. Jude could almost hear the angry screams coming from the office.

"You know what?" Jude said, "I can handle being booed and having paper thrown at me, but this, no way."

The entire room stared at her, knowing something big was going to happen. Sadie, who was sitting a few rows away from the stage looked over at Karma, who had a pleased look on her face.

"How could you do that to her? After what she did for you?" Sadie asked.

"What did she ever do for me?" Karma replied.

"I didn't know" was all Karma could say after Sadie told her what Jude did the day before.

"Plus, you are singing one of the songs she helped you write." Sadie told her; Karma remained silent.

Tom walked into the room to see an angry Jude standing on stage, holding her mutilated guitar.

"I have been beating my brains out, trying to figure out what you guys want from me." Jude continued.

"How about not being a freak." Someone called from the back.

"I've been a freak for twenty-three years, that isn't going to change. Believe me when I tell you that who you are in high school doesn't matter when you get out of high school." She replied, "I am an undercover reporter for MuchMore."

Most of the people in the room looked shocked. Tom slipped silently out of the room.

"I know right." Jude told them, "How could someone like me get a job like that."

"Well, like I said, out in the real world it doesn't matter if you were one of the prettiest girls in school," She looked at Karma and Sadie, "or a jock, or a Mathlete." She scanned the rest of the room.

"Find out who you are and do it on purpose and don't let anyone make you feel bad about it." Jude said walking off stage and out of the building. Once she was outside she threw the necklace, smashing it against the side of the building as she walked towards her car. Halfway down the sidewalk she almost literally ran into Portia.

"Portia, what are you doing here?"

"Jude, we lost the feed. Did you get it?" She asked, "Please tell me you got something!"

"No."

"You didn't get anything on Quincy?"

"I told you already," Jude started, her anger starting to bubble up again, but was interrupted when Tom walked around the corner.

Portia looked between the two, "I am gonna go."

Jude closed her eyes and turned to him.

"How much of that did you hear?" Jude asked.

"Enough to know that you were doing a story on me," Tom answered in a surprisingly calm tone.

"I wasn't doing a story on you." Jude insisted.

Tom ignored her and continued, his tone getting more defensive, "and that you lied to me."

"I never once lied to you." She said in a firm voice.

"Oh really?"

"Really." Jude stated.

"Then how about those times when you said you needed my help? It was just a ploy to get a storyline."

"It wasn't."

"Or, saying you were seventeen," Tom said, "and making me feel guilty for being attracted to you."

"I never said," Jude started, but stopped when she fully heard what he said, "wait, you're attracted to me?"

"Damn it, Jude." Tom said sharply, "You set me up. I can't even look at you."

He turned and walked away.

"So that's what this is about," Jude called after him, "you feeling guilty."

His steps slowed for a second, but he kept walking. She turned and made her way to her car, pulling open the back door and placing her guitar on the seat. She slammed the door shut and got into the driver's seat.

Once inside the safety of her car, she leaned back in her seat and let the tears fall. _What did you expect? Him to be happy? _

**Thanks for reading guys! Feel free to review. xoxoseleana **


	13. I Think I Am In Love With You

**Hi everyone! Here's the last chapter of this story. I hope you all like the way it ends, I know I do. It is sad to see it go, but there will be more stories to come. **

**Some of the story may be a little confusing until you get to the end, so please bear with it. It isn't too bad though. **

**Disclaimer: Same as always, I don't own much of anything. Soar is by ****Christina Aguilera****.**

**12. I Think I Am In Love With You**

Jude walked into her house and sighed. Turning, she locked the door before plopping down on the couch. She covered her face with her hands and tried to think of ways she could spin what had just happened. She sat that way for quite some time before realizing she wasn't going to get anywhere without calming down first. She put on some music before walking into the kitchen and filling the teapot with water. As it started to heat up, Jude walked into her bedroom and grabbed her laptop. She took it back into the kitchen with her and sat down at the table.

"I won't be needing this anymore." Jude muttered, then dragged the file containing the article to the trash bin. "Time to start over."

She got up and poured the boiling water over the tea bag and slowly pulled it up and down as she walked back to her laptop. Taking a sip, she set her cup down and clicked open a new page.

"Okay. I can do this." Jude said and started typing. She worked for a few hours straight and wrote a completely new article. After reading over it and doing a proofread, she slid the papers into an envelope and sealed it.

Jude walked into her office building with a purpose. She slipped the envelope onto Portia's desk and walked into her office. Looking around, Jude realized there wasn't much of her in it. Nothing to show it belonged to her. A picture or two, but that's it. She picked them up and placed them in her bag. Then she sat in her chair and started going through the drawers.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Portia asked as she quietly walked in, shutting the door behind her.

Jude looked up from the papers on the desk, "Yes, I'm sure."

Portia smiled at her, "Good luck girl."

"Thanks." Jude answered, hugging her.

Portia slipped out and Jude continued her work. She made sure all the little loose ends were tied before walking out the door.

The next morning there was a knock on Jude's door. Jude detoured from her path to the bathroom from her bedroom and answered the door. Sadie, Karma, and Spied were standing there.

"Hey guys," Jude said surprised, "what are you doing here?"

"Is this true?" Sadie asked holding up the magazine.

Jude nodded and Karma said, "You have to do the show."

"What?" Jude asked, "You guy are crazy."

"Why not?" Spied answered.

"I can't, I'm not enrolled as a student anymore."

"That has already been taken care of." Sadie smiled.

"How did you…"

"Don't worry about it." Karma told her, "Just be ready."

Jude smiled and hugged the three of them.

"Now, go get ready." Karma told her before they left.

Jude smiled, shutting the door and heading to the bathroom.

Tom walked up to his house, taking the mail out of the mailbox on his way in. He tossed the small stack of bills and papers on the table. The envelopes slid off the stack and across the table. Tom walked passed the table and turned on the stereo to his favorite CD. Glancing at the clock and since there was only two more hours until the show started, he decided to jump in the shower. The entire time, the look on Jude's face and her words rang in his head. _So, that's what this is about? You feeling guilty. _Tom shook his head, trying to lose the thoughts, but deep down knew she was right. He got out, quickly got dressed and ran out the door.

Tom walked into the school and started to help set things up for the show. By the time he was done with everything he could do people were starting to file in. He turned and saw the people he'd invited walk in, a man and a woman.

"Good to see you, Darius." He walked up to the other man and shook his hand.

"Been a long time, T."

Tom nodded, "Glad you could make it, you won't be disappointed."

Darius nodded and Tom turned to the woman, "E.J., it's always a pleasure to see you."

E.J. smiled at him and said, "Thank you, same to you."

"The show is starting in about fifteen minutes," Tom told them, "I have to go check on a few things. I will talk to you later."

They nodded and E.J. turned to Darius, "Kinda sucks that you lost him, doesn't it?"

"Tom's good at what he does and this is what he wanted to do." Darius answered and they took their seats.

"Okay guys," Tom looked into the excited faces of Sadie, Karma, Spied, and all the other performers, "Everyone ready because this is it. Good luck and have fun. You are all gonna be great."

The lights dimmed and Tom walked out on stage.

"Hello everybody and thank you for coming out." The crowd cheered and clapped. "We have so many amazing performances for you tonight, I can't wait for you to hear them so we are going to get started."

The spotlight was turned off and Tom slipped off stage as the curtain rose and the first person started. He looked around the room, feeling Jude's presence. She was nowhere in sight. _I must be going insane._

"Do you think he read it?" Sadie whispered to Spied as they stood backstage.

"I don't know."

"I hope he does."

"Me too."

Just then Jude walked up to them, the heels of her boots clicking across the floor. "Hey, I just wanted to come and say good luck."

"Thank you." Sadie answered, "Same to you."

"Well, I am gonna go find a spot. I'll see you later." They nodded and watched her walk off.

Jude sneaked into the auditorium and looked for a seat. She saw Portia and Mason wave at her.

"Oh my God," Jude said, "thank you so much for coming."

Portia smiled, "You know I wouldn't miss this. You've got guts girl."

Jude sat down between them and Mason took her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. They watched number after number of wonderful talent. Jude cheered as Sadie, then Karma stepped out on stage.

"Wow, they are good." Mason whispered to Jude. Jude nodded in response. When Spied went out, Jude quickly went backstage.

Tom walked into his office near the end of the show to grab some papers. He looked through his file cabinet and found them and was about to turn and walk back out when something caught his eye. A magazine with a bright green Post-It on the front that read "Read Me."

Tom looked around his office and picked up the magazine. He started to flipped through and he saw another green Post-It reading "Page 124."

Opening to that page, he saw a picture of Jude and the headline "Never Been Kissed." Tom sat down and started to read the words that followed.

_A wise person once told me, during the bad times you should write, the best ones have meaning behind them. That being said, here it goes. In order to make everything make sense, I have to tell you something embarrassing. I am twenty-three years old, and I never really had a boyfriend and never really kissed a guy. For my entire grade school and college careers I have been a music nerd to the core. When I was eighteen, I thought my luck was about to change. I entered a singing contest, only to be bashed by the judges in front of many of my peers, which lead to ridicule for years. _

Jude took a deep breath before walking out to the stage. She smiled as she heard most of the auditorium cheer and clap.

"Hey guys," Jude said, "thank you for coming out, you are amazing. So, what did you think about all the talent that came out before me?"

The crowd cheered again. Jude smiled and continued, "Well, I am going to try to live up to those standards, so here it goes."

Jude nodded to the person in the sound booth and the music started to play.

_When they push, when they pull_

_Tell me can you hold on_

_When they say you should change_

_Can you lift your head high and stay strong_

_Will you give or give in_

_When your heart's crying out "that is wrong"_

_Will you love you for you at the end of it all_

_I know all of this is embarrassing to share, I haven't told anyone any of this before, but it hard to share what I know and have learned without starting at the beginning. I got my first assignment as a reporter a few months ago. I was to go back to high school and find out what people of the younger demographic are into and come up with a wonderful story, one that couldn't be scooped. _

_Now in life there's gonna be times _

_When you're feeling low_

_And in your mind insecurities seem to take control_

_We start to look outside ourselves _

_For acceptance and approval_

_We keep forgetting that the one thing we should know is_

_Don't be scared_

_To fly alone_

_Find a path that is your own_

_Love will open every door_

_It's in your hands the world is yours_

_Don't hold back and always know _

_All the answers you will unfold_

_What are you waiting for _

_Spread your wings and soar_

_The boy who wonders, is he good enough for them_

_Keeps trying to please them all_

_But he just never seems to fit in_

_Then there's the girl who thinks she'll never ever be_

_Good enough for him_

_He's trying to change her _

_That's a game she'll never win_

_In life there will be times when you're feeling low_

_And in your mind insecurities seem to take control_

_We start to look outside ourselves _

_For acceptance and approval_

_We keep forgetting that one thing we should know is_

_Don't be scared_

_To fly alone_

_Find a path that is your own_

_Love will open every door_

_It's in your hands the world is yours_

_Don't hold back and always know _

_All the answers they will unfold_

_What are you waiting for _

_Spread your wings and soar_

_What I did find was myself and that high school is still the same now as it was seven years ago. There are still those girls, you know, the insanely beautiful ones; the smart kids, the jocks, and there's the musicians, the ones who welcomed me with open arms. I wouldn't have been the same without you. _

_In the mirror is where she comes _

_Face to face with her fears_

_Her own reflection looked foreign to her _

_After all these years_

_All of her life she's tried to be _

_Something besides herself_

_Now time has passed and she's ended up _

_Someone else with regret_

_What is it in us that makes us feel the need_

_To keep pretending _

_Gotta let ourselves be Oh_

_Don't be scared_

_To fly alone_

_Find a path that is your own_

_Love will open every door_

Jude scanned the crowd and saw Georgia sitting next to Portia, looking impressed.

_It's in your hands the world is yours_

_Don't hold back and always know _

_All the answers, you will unfold_

_Don't wait no more_

_Spread your wings and soar_

_Find your road_

_Love will open every door_

_It's in your hands the world is yours_

_Don't hold back and always know, you'll find your way_

_Always know all the answers will unfold_

_Oh don't wait_

_Spread your wings and soar_

_Don't wait no more_

_You've got to soar_

_Spread your wings and soar_

_Don't wait no more_

_No don't you wait no more_

_Spread your wings and soar_

_You can soar_

_So what you waiting for_

_Don't wait, Don't wait_

_Soar_

Everyone in the room applauded.

"Thank you." Jude smiled before walking off stage.

"For those of you counting, five minutes starts now." She set the microphone down on the stool and walked into the auditorium.

Georgia approached Jude and said, "Jude."

"Georgia."

"I didn't know you could sing like that, good job."

"Thank you."

"Are you sure about this?"

Jude nodded, "I'm sure."

Georgia nodded, "So, what are the bigger and better things? Did you get a record deal?"

"No," Jude laughed, "I am thinking about opening a music school. It felt right, sharing what I know."

Georgia smiled and hugged her, "Good luck."

"Thank you." Georgia nodded and walked away. Jude glanced at the clock, three minutes left.

As time started to tick down, Jude, along with everyone in the room, began to feel the tension.

_There were quite a few things I wish I could change about my first high school experience, but after my second, there's only one. A certain person was hurt during my journey and this article no way makes up for everything that happened, but I would like to let him know I am very sorry. Also, I would like to tell you that I think I am in love with you. With that being said, I am hoping to start a new chapter in my life. If you can forgive me, please meet me after the variety show, where my friends will be performing. I will be waiting for five minutes after the final performance._

_As an even more dramatic end to this article, to my boss Georgia, please respectfully consider this my resignation. I have made the decision to try bigger and better things. Thank you for giving me this wonderful opportunity; I will always appreciate it and you. _

_-__Jude Harrison_

Tom sat back and thought about the words he had just read. He stood up as it sunk in and quickly walked out of his office.

Jude glanced at the clock as the crowd went silent, ten-seconds left. Inside, the sinking feeling appeared. _Oh my God, I feel so stupid. _Outside, she put on a small smile as the countdown ended.

"That is so wrong." Sadie said.

Jude shrugged, "Thanks for coming out guys."

Jude walked out of the auditorium. She walked down the steps outside of the school and paused when she heard her name being called. She turned and saw her five friends along with the rest of the auditorium behind her. Her friends caught up with her and Spied asked, "Are you okay?"

"I…" She sighed, "I will be, I am going to go home."

"You sure?" Jude nodded and they took turns hugging her.

"Thanks guys." She turned towards her car.

Tom walked into the auditorium and saw that it was completely empty. He cursed under his breath and quickly returned to the hall, where he ran into Georgia.

"What a day to be late hunh?" Georgia said, "You better run fast. She's outside."

"Thank you." Tom said gratefully and ran out the door. The group of people still standing there turned and looked at him.

"Where is Jude?" Tom asked.

"She's gone. She left." A voice from the crowd called out.

"Damn it." Tom said running a hand through his hair.

"It isn't too late." Karma told him. Tom looked at her.

"Go after her." Sadie said in a tone stating that he should've thought of it earlier.

Tom ran out to his car and the entire crowd did as well, following him to Jude's house. No one wanted to miss what was coming next.

"I'll be okay Mason. Don't worry." Jude said into her phone as she walked into the house.

"Thank you. Love you too." She hung up the phone and tossed it on the couch. She sighed and the shock began to wear off. Tears began to fall from her eyes as she walked into her bedroom and sat down on her bed.

Jude was there for only a few minutes before she heard a knock on the door. She stood up and went to the door, wiping her face before answering. Sadness turned to confusion, which turned to anger when she saw who was on the other side.

"Hey." Tom said.

"Hi." Jude replied, "What are you doing here?"

"Jude, I am so sorry. I went after you, but you were already gone."

Jude nodded in understanding and looked around at the mass of people that started to pull up in cars and filter out.

"Jude," Tom said, locking eyes with her, "I think I am in love with you."

Jude smiled and Tom pulled her close to him and kissed her. The group of people now standing in Jude's yard applauded. They smiled at each other and they kissed again.

**I would like to say thank you to everyone that has been there since the beginning and to everyone that has reviewed, favorited and/or subscribed. I love and appreciate you all. 3 Also, I would like to thank the newer readers, you guys rock too. I love your reviews and knowing that my stories are still getting new readers and that it is good enough that people want to read it. **

**xoxoseleana 3**


End file.
